Returning
by Carlafanx
Summary: Carla and Peter are happily in love, enjoying their life being somewhat normal for a change. But when a very familar face from the past gets in the way of that, seeking for revenge. Will they be able to survive it? Set in present time. Some chapters may be upsetting but I’ll give a warning.
1. 1

_The introduction. _

"Ah, welcome home!" Ken greets his son and Carla as they get out of a cab.

They'd been in Venice for a quite a while, it was originally to celebrate Ken's birthday however with everything going on with Sinead; it didn't seem right for him to go.

But that meant Carla and Peter took the opportunity to enjoy each others company. They haven't had a chance to take a nice long break together for ages and they damn well deserved it after the past year they've had.

Now they'd returned, they were feeling refreshed and ready to tackle anything.

"Heya!" Carla smiles, accepting a warm embrace from practically her father in law.

"You're looking well, Carla!" He gushes, holding her at arms length and noting her tan and the glow she had in her eye, something he'd not seen for a while. Parts of the 'old Carla' were slowly but surely returning and he was so proud of how far she'd come.

"Thanks, Ken." She replies, going over to the boot to pull out a few suitcases as Peter goes up to his father.

"Alright, dad? How's Daniel and Sinead doing?" He asks.

"Doctor Gaddass was called to the flat, something about Sineads condition slowly deteriorating. Not long now." Ken sighs, sadly.

"Oh. I'll pop over once we're settled in."

"Ey, Ken. We've actually got something for you." Carla pipes up, attempting to lift the mood that had just been ruined.

"For me?" He frowns.

"Yeah, Carla chose it." Peter chuckles, going over and closing the boot.

As the pair grab hold of their suitcases, Ken lets them into his home.

"Here, you make us a cuppa and I'll give it to you." Carla says, watching as Ken scurries off to make them a drink.

"Mmm. Oh how much I missed an English brew." Carla closes her eyes in peace, leaning back into Peter's arms.

"Yeah, it wasn't as if we could even replace the traditional cuppa for a margarita either was it?"

Carla shakes her head; she thought not being able to drink alcohol due to all the medication she was on would be more challenging but in actual fact, an alcohol cleanse was just what she needed. She felt so much brighter without pouring that poison down her neck every five minutes. But also, she believed it had helped her relationship. They could relate more, help eachother out during the weaker moments.

"How was Venice then? Tracy shown me some of the photos when she got back a few days ago."

"Oh it was a dream, Ken. Just what the doctor ordered." Carla smiles.

"We got a chance to go on a speed boat as well. The view was just amazing, you should've seen it. A photo doesn't capture it. We were on that for most the day. There was a specific restaurant we went to most nights, on a rooftop. It overlooked the beach, it was a nice little romantic spot for us-..."

He's interrupted by a giggle emitting from Carla's lips.

"Am I missing something?" Ken narrows his eyes.

"No, no. Nothing." Carla brushes a hand through her hair and sits up straighter.

"Ah, here's your present by the way." She hands a mask over.

"What's this?"

"Just something we thought we'd get you. I thought of you when I saw it and couldn't resist." Carla chuckles.

"It's Devine. Thank you!"

"Did you spend time with Tracy and Steve much?" Ken questions, enjoying a conversation that seemed genuinely happy which he'd not had for a while.

"Not really. I mean-..."

"Oh, sorry." Carla mutters as her phone rings.

She reaches down into her bag to get her phone out, frowning at it.

"What? Who is it?" Peter asks, before Carla declines it.

"I don't know. It was an unknown number."

"Oh. Do you reckon it's like a client to do with the factory or something? Maybe someone doesn't know you're not involved with that place anymore."

"Nah. Oh well." She shakes her head, putting her phone back into her bag, carrying on with their conversation.

Later that day, Peter and Carla are walking, linking arms to get to Roys.

They were going to have a catch up there but stay the night at Ken's as that's where their bags were at.

"Are you going to see Daniel, baby?"

"Erm, no. Apparently he's snappy today so I don't want to wind him up more. I'll go round tomorrow, I'd be less jet lagged then anyway."

"Okay. Let me know if you want me to come." She replies as her phone starts ringing again.

"Wonder who that could be." She says, looking at her phone and sighing once again.

"Is it an unknown number again?" Peter frowns, watching Carla nod.

"Have you got something to tell me?" He smirks. "Got a secret admirer?"

"Pff, give over." She laughs, declining the call and snuggling into his shoulder.

_**So this is just a short and brief introduction chapter to my new story. It has many twist and turns so stay tuned!! I will be posting a chapter every Friday and if you follow my Twitter (@carlafanx) then you'll see sneak previews on a Monday. I hope you enjoyed this, longer chapters will be coming up. Leave reviews x**_


	2. 2

Two weeks later.

Carla was at Ken's, sitting on the sofa holding a fussy Bertie. She was attempting to do some work regarding the Beard Oil business but Peter, who was originally taking care of the young child that day, was called away on business so Carla was left to take care of him.

Unfortunately, Sinead passed just over a week ago. They all knew it was coming but it hadn't made it any easier. It had affected Carla more than she'd thought it would've; her anxieties were getting the better of her but she was grateful she had little Bertie distracting her. Daniel wasn't in a good head space either, as you'd expect. He almost went away for a while, but Peter convinced him to stay put and they were now working on planning the funeral. Carla and Peter reassured him that they'd look after Bertie whenever he needed so at the moment, they had their hands full. They didn't mind though, they absolutely loved looking after him.

"Come on, sweetheart. Settle down now." Carla shushes Bertie, gently bouncing him on her knee as his cries quieten.

"There we are, you just want some attention, don't you?" She chuckles, watching Bertie snuggle into her chest as she leans back into Ken's hard sofa.

She stared down at him, his eyelashes fluttering for a while before closing. She never thought she was able to have such a close bond with a child, especially considering he wasn't her own. But she felt such a strong sense of protectiveness towards him, she wanted to look after him throughout his life. Not to take Sineads place obviously, but be that mother-like figure he's going to miss out on. Someone he can always talk too and open up too.

After a couple of minutes, Carla hears a notification from her laptop that was on the dinner table. She slowly lifts up the nearly one year old and carries him over to his cot that was nearby.

Placing him down in it, she makes her way over to her computer and finds an email from a client.

She frowns, she didn't realise business would be ready to go already since working on Sinead's business. But she presumed it was to do with the email she'd recently sent across discussing matters.

The email stated something about meeting in the bistro to talk about stock. She thought for a moment, unsure.

Eventually, she agreed to meet in the evening and texted Peter.

Carla: What time will you be back? Have a meeting this evening so are you gonna look after Bertie? Xx

Peter: won't be long, on the way back now xx

Later on, Carla was stood watching over Bertie and gently stroking the little blond tuffs of hair.

She was worried about this meeting, she hadn't had a lot of preparation. Unlike with underworld, this was all a foreign language to her and she was still finding her feet. But the client knew the situation she was in so she was hopeful that they'd understand the awkwardness.

"Hey, baby. Sorry I took so long." Peter sighs, walking through the door. "Steve wouldn't shut up."

"Don't worry. I was content with Bertie anyway." She smiles, going over to him and nustling her head under Peters chin.

"Have you two had a good time then?" He asks, he loved this side of Carla. It was something he never had a chance to fully embrace.

"Surprisingly, yeah. He's adorable, bless him."

"I'll tell you what else is adorable."

"What?"

"You with him." He smirks, watching her shake her head slightly and look down.

"Don't be silly."

"Just watching you with a baby is so special to me, Car. You've always got your barriers up, acting like you don't care about babies and that you don't have a maternal bone in your body but you do. You love him, don't you?"

"Of course I love him. He's our nephew!" She chuckles. "And I'm not lying when I say I don't like babies, but Bertie is different. Just look at him."

"I know, love. It makes me think..."

"About what?" She frowns.

"What it could've been like if, you know. If we had our baby."

"Peter. Do we have to do this now?" She shuts him out.

"I'm just saying. Do you ever think about it, about her?"

"Of course. But sometimes it's better not to mourn over the past, that's what Scott told me."

"True. I just love this maternal side of you. Makes me love you even more, and I didn't know that was possible." He says, his voice muffled due to his face being buried into Carla's head as he kisses her.

"Mm. You'll be seeing a whole lot more of it, I think we're going to be looking after Bertie a lot."

"Nothing wrong with that is there?"

"No, I love it. Keeps me distracted, gives me something to do." She replies.

"Speaking of having things to do, when's this meeting?" He questions, releasing her and going over to boil the kettle.

"Erm, half an hour. It's weird you know, I didn't think business would be booming this fast."

"Well, Sinead was good at her job."

"Yeah. I just hope I'll do her proud."

"You definitely will. You already have! She'll be so appreciative that you're doing all of this for Bertie's future. That's what she was scared about, I think. Bertie struggling when he's older. It's always going to be hard for him without a mum. But you're providing for him and that's amazing, love."

"Well, when you put it like that."

"I'm gonna go to Roy's now and get ready. Seeya, baby. Love you." She adds, kissing Peter on the cheek and softly squeezing Bertie's chubby cheek. "Bye bye, little one."

"Bye, love." Peter says.

At Roy's flat, Carla looked in the bathroom mirror and perfected her hair. Her raven locks had a slight wave in, a look she'd been opting for recently. It wasn't normal for her to have her hair anything but straight but Peter loved her natural hair, she thought she'd try and do more things with it and she actually really started to like her hair with more movement. Her makeup was minimal, as per, and she wore black skinny jeans with a black shirt. Matched with her signature leather jacket and ankle books, she went to grab her bag and left to go to the bistro.

Walking into the Bistro, she was greeted by Ryan.

"Heya, Ry." She greets him.

"Alright? I didn't know you were working tonight." He frowns.

"No, I'm not. I'm meeting a client. You know, to do with Sinead's Beard Oil."

"Ah, right. Have you got a table booked?"

"They said that they were going to book it."

"And what was their name?"

"Erm, I don't know." She narrowed her eyes in thought.

"You don't know the name of the person you're eating with tonight?" He rolled his eyes, in a playful manner. "Jesus Christ, Carla."

"The email was sent by the company. They never mentioned a name."

"We have a free table over there," Ryan points to the far corner. "You can go over there and when the client comes, I'll just say your tables been moved."

"Okay. Thanks, Ry. Orange juice when you're ready." She walks over to her table and sits down.

"There you are." Ryan hands Carla her drink a few moments later. "Not here yet then?"

"Nope." She shakes her head.

"Weird. Maybe they're stuck in traffic."

"They better hurry up. I can't be bothered with this today." She groans.

Half an hour later, Carla was beyond impatient. She was extremely fed up and started collecting up her stuff as Ryan came over to the table once again.

"A no show then?"

"Mmhmm. Ridiculous this. They were the ones that were desperate to meet up and then they don't flamin' show up. You wait and see the email I'm going to send to their stupid company." She says, irritably.

"What's their company called?" He questions.

"BPFM."

"Follow me." He frowns.

As the pair walk over to the bar, Ryan looks up this company on the computer.

"Hmm." He adds.

"What?" Carla frowns, trying to get a closer look.

"Well, I could be wrong. But Google says a company called 'BPFM' does not exist."

Carla looks at the computer.

BPFM company in Manchester

No results found

"Oh. I don't know-..."

"Did you get the name wrong?" Ryan asks.

"No. It was definitely that." She tilts her head in suspicion.

"So, what does this mean? What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Maybe it was someone trying to make a joke? But why? I have no idea. I'm going to talk to Peter about it and leave it at that for now because I'm shattered."

"Okay. Seeya."

"Bye, Ry."

**_Hope you enjoyed this update, who set up this meeting? The company name I obviously made up so god knows what it comes up with if you search it. Leave reviews! _**


	3. 3

"I just don't get it." Peter shakes his head in confusion and he sits with Carla in the cafe, eating breakfast.

"Me neither. Must've been a joke or something." She replies, taking a sip of her orange juice.

"But why?"

"I don't know, Peter." She snaps.

"Sorry." He mumbles in annoyance.

No, I'm sorry. Look, it's best not over thinking it because it'll get us no where. Let's just leave it at it being a stupid prank, alright?" She sighs.

"Yeah, you're right," he carries on eating. "What are your plans for today then?"

"I've got a shift at the bistro and that's about it. What about you?"

"I'm going to pop round Daniels, see if he's alright. Especially with it being the funeral tomorrow." He replies.

"Okay, send him my love, won't you?"

"Course." He nods.

After a few minutes of silence as they tucked into their breakfast, Carla's mobile rings.

"Whose that?" Peter asks.

As Carla gets her phone out her bag, the call ends.

"Oh, I missed it," She frowns. "Don't think it was anything important anyway. I don't recognise the number."

"Oh." He frowns, just as it rings again. "Answer it."

"Hello?" She says, hesitantly.

"Hey, I was just wondering if you'd come in a little earlier. I need to go out somewhere."

"It's just Chelle," she whispers to Peter. "Yeah, I'll be there in a minute. Where are you going?"

"Something about Robert. I need to go investigate."

"Do you want me to be there? I mean, what you find may not be pretty."

"Well no because I've just asked you to cover." Michelle snaps.

"Alright, keep your hair on!"

"Sorry. Ugh, I'm sorry, Car. Just be quick."

"Okay. Bye, babe."

"She's hung up." Carla adds, frowning slightly.

"Well, that's you off then," Peter chuckles. "Is she okay?"

"She didn't sound it."

"What do you think it's about?"

"Robert. He's been acting so weird since the crash, it has to be related."

"Oh, well keep me updated."

"Will do. Love you." She kisses him.

"Love you, baby. And just forget about all the client business."

* * *

Carla makes her way into the bistro and finds Michelle pacing. Narrowing her eyes in confusion, she makes her way over and rubs her back.

"What's happened?" Carla asks.

"He's been cheating on me, Car. Cheating for months!"

"What?" Carla's mouth open and closes a few times, in shock. "Are you serious? How do you know?"

"Well you know the other day we found out he doesn't go to young offenders. Yesterday I followed him and you'll never guess where he was-..."

"Where?"

"With that skanky Vicky! Tyler's mum!"

"What!" Carla says, dumfounded.

"Oh, you haven't heard the best bit yet. They're engaged and she's pregnant with his kid!"

"Where is he now? I'm going to kill him." Carla warns.

"He's in the kitchen."

"Why's he in there? I wouldn't let him in the same building as me." She frowns.

"Because it's business-..."

"I don't care, he is not going to carry on as normal after what he's done! I'm going to have a word with him."

"No, Carla! Don't." Michelle pleads. "Let me sort this how I want to."

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"The wedding is still on."

Silence.

"Are you having me on?" Carla cackles, sarcastically.

"Nope." She stares ahead, motionless.

"There's something you're not telling me here." She shakes her head.

"No, I love him." Michelle grits her teeth.

"It's only me, chelle. Tell me what you're doing otherwise I'm going to walk in there and kick him so hard that he'll have three Adam's apples. Spill." Carla threatens.

"Okay," Michelle whispers. "I need you to cover because I'm going over to Vickys. We're bringing him down together."

"You and Vicky? As in, the woman you just called a skank?"

"Nothing wrong with your hearing is there?"

"Michelle, be careful. You can't trust her." Carla warns.

"I'm taking over this business, Carla. I'm going to bleed him dry and then, you know, ruin his reputation. I'm going to expose him for all his lies at the wedding."

"I don't know about this, Chelle-..."

"Trust me. I know what I'm doing." She smirks just as Robert walks in.

"Oh, Carla." He swallows the lump in his throat. "How long have you been here?"

"A while." She replies, bluntly.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" He asks.

The look Carla was giving him was confirmation that she knew.

"She knows, Robert." Michelle says.

"Oh," He looks down. "Going on then, say your piece."

"No. I'm not going to because I know Michelle would've already. But know this, you hurt her again and you'll pay." She points at him, walking behind the bar and shoving him.

* * *

Later that day, Carla was working at the bar in the bistro. Michelle had left a few hours ago to see Vicky and Carla's mind was going into overdrive.

Worried about her best mate, she looks on in a daydream until someone clicks their fingers and catches her attention.

"Where were you?" Peter chuckles, leaning over and kissing her forehead.

"Hmm?"

"You were daydreaming for ages, love."

"Oh, was I? Sorry."

"Don't apologise." He shakes his head.

"What are you doing here anyway?" She smiles, pulling him closer by his collar and kissing him again.

"Just missed you."

"Aw, you're so sweet."

"I am not sweet!" He looks at her in disgust.

"You are!" She giggles, just as Robert comes out the kitchen.

She releases Peter and glares over at Robert.

"If looks could kill," Peter frowns. "Did you find out what happened?"

"Yeah, basically he's been cheating on Michelle. With Tyler's mum Vicky." She explains.

"Vicky? That Irish loud mouth that worked in the factory?"

"The very same," She nods. "Her and Robert got engaged and are expecting a baby together now."

"Oh my god."

"Makes you look like a saint, doesn't it?" She jokes, just as her phone rings.

"It's an unknown number again, Peter. What is going on?"

"Here, let me answer it." He takes her phone and holds it up to his ear.

Silence.

"Hello? Whose there?" Peter says.

"Are they saying anything?" Carla whispers.

"Who is this?" He asks again.

Then, the line cuts dead.

_**Suspense is building, much more alarming content is yet to come! Hope you've all had a great Christmas. Leave reviews!**_


	4. 4

"Hey you." Carla smiles, walking into Michelle's flat.

It's been two days since Carla found out about Robert's affair but it was Sinead's funeral yesterday which meant she only had the chance to check on her good friend today.

"Oh, hey. What are you doing here?" Michelle questions, shutting the door behind her and going over to her laptop at the dining table.

"Just saw Bethany in the cafe and she's annoyed because you're not coming in again. Is this about the Robert thing?" Carla explains, raising her eyebrows.

"Shh!" Michelle glares. "Roberts in the bedroom."

"Oh, don't tell me you're still sleeping in the same room as him! I'm sorry, Chelle, but this is ridiculous." She shakes her head.

"I've been sleeping on the sofa-..."

"Make him sleep on the sofa!" Carla interrupts.

"Look, our sleeping arrangements are irrelevant here. I've got things to do." Michelle stands up and grabs her coat.

"Hey." Robert opens the bedroom door, limping out and looking awkward.

"Robert." Carla side eyes him.

"Don't worry, carry on chatting. I'm going. Need to go and pick up stock." He holds his hands up, leaving the two in the flat.

"What are you going to do?" Carla repeats, sighing in annoyance.

"Going to see Vicky." She mutters.

"For god sake," Carla rolls her eyes. "I know you're hurting, babe, and you're lashing out but teaming up with her to bring Robert down is not going to work. She is a wrongen and she'll bring you down to her level."

"I know she seems bad but we're the same. We've both been let down by him. I'm going to see her, that's all." She replies, shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm coming with you then." Carla states.

"Fine."

The two women made their way to Michelle's car and started their drive to Vicky's house.

"Are you not working today?" Michelle asks.

"No. But I'm looking after Bertie later so be quick."

"We're not going to be there long. I just want to talk to her about the Bistro plans and about what she's got in store for him."

"Right," Carla nods. "You know, ever since you told me about the affair, you've never properly told me how you felt. Open up to me. Don't think about your revenge, let your emotions come out."

"But I'm fine." Michelle shrugs off Carla's concern.

"No you're not. I've been there, Chelle. I know how you're feeling." Carla softens.

"Well I'm upset. Of course I am. But what's crying and thinking about it going to do? This way, I can teach him a lesson."

"This isn't you though." Carla says.

"Yes it is, Car. I'm angry more than anything. After everything that happened with Steve, he was there for me. He knew how heartbroken I was and now he's gone and hurt me; I think this is worse than anything Steve has done though. That's what makes me angry." She explains.

"I understand that. But you know I'm here, don't you?"

"Yeah, I know." Michelle smiles before frowning. "That black car behind us has been following us this whole time."

"Huh?"

"Ever since we left Weatherfield, that car has been behind us." She narrows her eyes.

"It's probably just a coincidence." Carla shrugs.

"Hmm."

"Why? What are you thinking?"

"What if Robert has followed us here?"

"That's not his car, is it?" Carla questions.

"His car crashed. Maybe he hired a new one and that's it."

"Has he hired a new one?"

"I don't know. We've not spoken much with everything that's happened, especially not about cars."

"How would he know?"

"What's with the twenty questions? He is probably suspicious. I mean, who the hell in their right mind would forgive him so easily after what he's done?"

As the journey went on, they noticed the car was still following them. They were nearly at Vicky's house and Michelle was panicking in case Robert had clocked her out and was going to find out her plan.

"The car is still following," Michelle bites her lip. "I think we need to go back."

"Seriously, Chelle?"

"I don't want him finding out." She exclaims.

"Okay, are we going back then?"

"Erm, yeah," Michelle sighs. "Ugh, he knows how to get under my skin."

"Just calm down and we can do this another day."

As Michelle turns round and makes the way home. They go a different route and soon realise, they've lost sight of the car.

Confused as to why it's now gone, it's confirmation to the younger brunette that the car was Roberts. They carry on driving home, Michelle cussing and shouting about Robert the whole way.

* * *

"Right, I'm going to Ken's now, babe." Carla kisses her on the cheek before leaving Michelle to go find Robert.

As she goes into Number One, she's greeted by Peter who instantly hugs her.

"Oh, I've not seen you all day." He kisses her.

"I've been with Michelle." She replies, laughing at his affection.

"What've you been doing?"

"She wanted to go to Vicky's but Robert was following us in a car so we had to turn and go back. Such a waste of time." She explains, rolling her eyes.

"What time?" He frowns.

"Umm, we left at about one-ish."

"He was in the bistro talking to some guy."

"What?"

"I was eating lunch with Simon at the Bistro and he was in there the whole time."

"So it couldn't of been Robert following us then?" Carla exhales.

"Who else would've followed you?"

"I don't know. Must've just been a coincidence, like I said to Michelle." She shakes her head in defeat.

"Why did she want to see Vicky in the first place?" He asks.

"Ugh, it's a long story. And quite frankly, I've had enough of talking about it today. Where's my little man?"

"He's in the living room asleep." He smiles, loving the fact Carla has warmed to a baby this much.

"Aww, I'll go give him a cuddle."

"Wait, don't I get a kiss? I've got to go to work now." He grabs her arm, gently.

"Come here then." She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him passionately.

* * *

Later that evening, Carla is holding a fussy Bertie in the fold of her arm as she tries to settle him. She tried everything and was struggling to get him back to sleep, she knew at this point that he was just working himself up.

"What do you want, Ey?" She asks him, softly.

Her patience was beginning to run thin and and she was worrying, she thought about calling ken. He was out with Claudia though and she didn't want to ruin their night. Her thoughts began to race, what if this is what she would've been like with her little girl? She felt completely useless and it was starting to get to her.

"Please, stop crying." She sighs, moving him and bouncing the little boy on her knee.

He still didn't stop.

"What more do you want?" She mumbles to herself.

An idea popped into her head, maybe he'd fall asleep if she took him out for a little walk. Peter said he done that before and it worked so she put him into his pushchair, put on a winter hat that looked way to big for his little head on, she also put him in a fluffy coat and put a thick blanket over him before leaving the house.

She took him outside and walked up the street and back again. It seemed stupid to walk such a short distance there and back but it worked like magic.

However, on the way back, she noticed a black car parked outside of Audrey's salon. The engine was still on and she could see a figure in the drivers seat, it looked like they were staring at Carla but she couldn't see who it was.

Her breath started to quicken, she started feeling slightly intimidated being outside in the dark, knowing someone was watching her.

She sped up her pace and went back inside. Thankfully, Bertie's eyes were now finally fluttering shut.

After placing the child into his bed, she sat on the sofa and thought for a bit.

_That black car behind us had been following us this whole time._

_The car that had been following us was black and so was the one that was now outside the house._

She told herself that loads of people have cars that look exactly like that, it meant nothing.

But it didn't stop her from worrying.

_**So as it starts going on and gets closer to the climax, I'll be publishing a new chapter twice a week on Monday and Friday. I hope you enjoyed this; leave reviews! **_


	5. 5

Three weeks later.

Things have been going very well for Carla and Peter recently. The loved up couple had been looking after Bertie a whole lot more to support Daniel so they'd not had much time to do anything else. They were both enjoying the responsibility of looking after the young child but tonight wouldn't be the same as any other night.

Carla was going to the Rover's this evening for Michelle's hen party. She was slightly nervous, she knew Michelle wasn't going to go through with the marriage. What if she accidentally let slip her plan if she drank too much? All of this was a disaster waiting to happen, Carla thought. It just wasn't going to work. She also wasn't looking forward to tonight because everyone would most likely be absolutely smashed and Carla wouldn't be able to do that with all the medication she was on. Carla was usually the friend who'd get so drunk and needing to be looked after by the sober ones but this time, she would have to be the sober one and she was not used to that.

As she got ready at Roy's, she heard someone coming into the flat.

"Hello?" She calls our, putting her hoop earrings in.

"Hey," Peter smiles as he opens her bedroom door. "Roy let me up. Just wanted to see you before the hen party."

"Aw, bless ya," she kisses him. "Of course you can tell when I'm anxious."

"Well when you're blunt or quiet on text then I know you're not feeling great. I haven't seen you since yesterday either." He replies.

"Yeah, I just don't like these big nights out anymore. I'm too old."

"Too old? Don't make me laugh. Maybe you shouldn't go?"

"No, I'm definitely going. I need to look after Michelle," She jokes. "I'll be okay."

"If you feel nervous at any time then just go. Michelle will understand."

"I will." She smiles.

"And you look beautiful by the way."

Carla was wearing wide-leg black trousers, matched with a black silk strap top that was loosely tucked in and her leather jacket. Her hair was in loose waves and she wore her killer black heels.

"Thanks, baby," she smiles, bashfully. "I love you."

"I love you more."

"Right, have I got everything?" She asks herself, looking through her bag.

"Text me through the night, let me know how you are."

"Mm-hmm," She taps him on the shoulder before picking up her bag and leaving the flat. "Come on, you."

* * *

Carla was now in the Rovers, speaking to Johnny as she brought the girls a drink.

"You're looking well, love."

"Thanks," She says. "Feels like I haven't seen you for ages."

"You've been busy." He replies, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh, so it's my fault." She jokes.

"Where's that red wine." Michelle shouts, hanging onto Carla's shoulder.

"There you go." Johnny hands her the glass and Michelle quickly drinks it all down.

"Slow down, Chelle." Carla chuckles.

"Nah, I need to get this party going. My last night out as a single woman. I could still go for someone if it weren't though." She laughs.

"Mm." Carla nods.

"Hi." Maria greets the pair.

"Ah, Heya." Carla kisses her on the cheek.

"You're looking good." Maria compliments her.

"Thank you! So do you."

"She already hammered?" She mutters, pointing to Michelle who was giggling by herself.

"She's getting there. Apparently she's been on the red wine long before I got here."

"Well, might as well catch up with her." Maria smiles.

"Are you looking forward to the wedding, Chelle?" Maria adds.

"Of course. Can't wait to marry Robert. He's just the best, so loyal and caring." Michelle says, sarcastically, but Maria doesn't seem to catch on.

"Aw, isn't that lovely?" Maria gushes.

"So lovely." Carla grins.

Later that night, it was fair to say that everyone other than Carla was drunk.

Michelle, Maria, Jenny, Bethany and others were all laughing, running around and acting childish whilst Carla was sat in the booth in a world of her own.

She was partly jealous but knew it'd be the other way round for them in the morning. Thank god the wedding wasn't tomorrow!

She was biting her nails, nervously, just as her phone began to ring.

"Sorry, got to take this." Carla pipes up, leaving the girls and going to the smoking area where it'd be quiet.

"Hello?"

It was silent for a few seconds and just as Carla was about to hang up, a voice was heard...

"_Hello, Carla._"

"Excuse me, who is this?" She frowns.

"_Make sure you watch your back."_

"What?" Carla's heart drops. "Tell me who this is or I'm hanging up."

"_Some nasty people out there..."_

Carla hangs up the call, holding her phone to her chest and taking a few deep breaths.

It could've just been a prank call but her mind went into overdrive, the meeting, the car following her, the phone calls, the dead line when the phone was answered...

She started to panic, noticing her breathing was becoming irregular.

She didn't trust her own judgment, what if she was over exaggerating?

Her hands started shaking and she broke out into a cold sweat. Trying to go on her phone, she rung up Peter...

"_Hello_?"

"Peter, I'm scared."

"_Okay, baby. Calm down. What are you scared about?"_

"There someone coming for me. Peter, I'm not safe." She starts hyperventilating.

"_Stay calm. I'm coming now, where are you?"_

"Smoking area at the R-Rovers."

A few minutes later, Peter makes his way to Carla and finds her in the middle of a panic attack.

"Carla, breathe with me now." He says, slowly.

After doing a sequence of breathing exercises, Carla starts to regulate her breathing.

"Tell me what's happened? Do we need to talk to your psychologist again?"

"Peter, this is nothing to do with my psychosis. I got a phone call from some man telling me to watch out. Put everything together with that car, the phone calls...someone's out to get me." She explains, shakily.

"Did you recognise the voice?"

"N-no."

"Let me see your call history." He grab her phone.

"Why don't you believe me?" She snaps.

"I do believe you! I'm calling it-..."

"No! Don't!"

He presses the phone to his ear and waits for an answer but fails to get one.

"No reply..." he mumbles.

* * *

"She's called." A voice states.

"That's brave." The well known voice laughs, maliciously.

"She sounded terrified on the phone."

"Good job. You'll be paid for this, like promised. But I need you to do me one more favour."

"And what's that?"

"From following her, I am pretty sure it's Michelle's wedding next Saturday. You need to go there." The evil voice explains.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Take her." They respond, bluntly.

"Take her?! Are you mad?!"

"Drug her, put her in the van and drive her here. She needs to know that I'm in charge of her. She can't get rid of me that easily..."

_**Who is messing with Carla? And will their plan successfully work? Please let me know if you're still interested by leaving a review, it'd be very much appreciated. **_


	6. 6

The next morning, Carla and some of the Barlow's were sat around the table eating breakfast.

"Are you alright, Carla? You seem awfully quiet?" Ken asks, watching Carla play with the food on her plate.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replies, quietly.

Ken glances at Peter who clears his throat, turning to Carla and watching her with concern.

"I feel like theirs something you're not telling me." Ken states.

"Give it a rest, dad. We've had a rough night." Peter pipes up.

"So that's why she stayed here last night?"

"What did I just say?" Peter snaps.

"Peter, stop having ago at your dad. He's only caring," Carla sighs. "I'm not not feeling myself at the moment, Ken. That's all."

"Okay. I'll leave you two to it then." He smiles, getting up to go to the kitchen.

"Why were you taking it out on him?" She asks Peter.

"I'm stressed. Carla, what is this all about?"

"Well I don't know, do I?" She shakes her head.

"Do you have any idea who it could be?"

"Not in the slightest!"

"Did you recognise the voice?"

Carla shakes her head again.

"We should contact the police." Peter says, picking up his phone.

"No, Peter. We can handle this ourselves-..."

"No, what if they do something else!"

"Then we will call the police. But for now, they can't do anything. Just leave it."

"Carla, you were terrified last night. You haven't had a panic attack like that for ages; I don't want this setting your recovery back. You've been doing so well."

"I was just shocked last night...and overwhelmed. I'm alright now."

"Lies." He mutters.

"Oh, just be quiet." She rolls her eyes, walking upstairs to get dressed.

Carla sat down on the edge of the bed, Peter's bed that she'd slept in last night. Releasing a deep breath, she tried getting rid of all the stress she was currently under.

All of this meant nothing. Some random teenagers calling up a random number that happened to be hers.

But how did they know her name?

She stood up and walked over to the window, looking out at a paper boy from Rita's shop. People from the street walking to work. It all seemed so normal.

To her luck, their was nothing suspicious out there. No black cars waiting outside, no people staring at her through the window or lurking around.

She was going to do what's best, carry on as normal. Overthinking was one of her many faults and she knew thinking about it even more would do more bad then good.

Walking away, she picked up the change of clothes she had at Ken's and got ready for the day.

"I'm sorry, baby." Peter says, as if emerging from no where.

"What about?" She asks, continuing to get dressed as he sat on the end of the bed.

"Overreacting," He exhales. I don't know what's going on, it's just so weird. And yes, I'm worried about you. This can't all be some joke now, it's gone too far. But I respect that you don't want the police involved."

"Thank you, baby," she kisses him on the top of the head and starts doing her makeup and hair. "I just think we shouldn't do anything rash until theirs an actual reason to be concerned about my safety."

"Yeah..." he whispers.

"And my mental health hasn't been affected by this. Panic attacks happen to loads of people, it doesn't mean the psychosis is out of hand again or that I have to go back to Carlisle."

"You will tell me if you're struggling though, yeah?"

"Of course I would," She says. "I am supposed to be at the bistro in ten minutes to set up the place and open up so I'll have to love you and leave you."

"Alright. Love you."

"I know you do." She smirks, walking downstairs.

As Carla walks across the street; someone comes up behind her, making her jump.

"Carla!"

"Oh my-..."

"Sorry."

"Ryan! Don't scare me like that! Oh my god." She holds a hand to her chest.

"I saw you leave Ken's so I ran to catch up with you to open up the Bistro." He explains.

"Any reason why you had to scare me like that in the process?"

"I thought it'd be a laugh," he shrugs. "Come on then. Tables won't make themselves."

The pair walked over to the bistro and unlocked it.

"Who else is working today?" Carla questions.

"Just us and Robert until two-ish." He says.

"Robert?" She sighs in annoyance.

"He does own the place." He frowns.

"Yeah, I know that. How's your mum been with him recently?" She asks.

"You know she was suspicious after the accident but she told me it's all been sorted, that it was just a misunderstanding. Saying that though, she has been sleeping on the sofa."

"Mm. She hasn't discussed any worries she might have you with you though?"

"Nope. Why?"

"Just wondering." She shakes her head, innocently.

Walking to take her coat off, Ryan pipes up...

"She hasn't been in much though. Always going out and refusing to say where-..."

"Heya," Robert walks in and looks awkwardly at Carla. "Carla."

"Robert."

"You okay?"

"I was until you showed up."

"Is something going on here?" Ryan looks between the two.

"Everything's fine, thanks Ryan. Can you go into the kitchen to get the salt and pepper and lay out the table's please." Robert questions.

"Erm, yeah."

"Look," Carla goes closer and looks at Robert, furiously. "I don't know what you're playing at but if you think I can forgive you as easily as Michelle has then you're wrong."

"I know you won't forgive me but I love Michelle." He replies, pathetically.

"Oh, you don't know the meaning of the word! If you hurt her again then you better watch out. I mean it." She threatens, pointing at him.

"And what will you do?" His eyes glint.

"Oh, don't try and act like the big man, Robert. That doesn't wash with me. You're nothing but a ridiculous low-life. It's quite embarrassing really." She says, before walking off into the kitchen.

Robert stays put, watching her go before sighing. He was not putting up with her all day. He decided on going to see Vicky to arrange visits with the baby when it arrives. Without another word, he exits the Bistro.

"Oh, where's he gone?" Ryan groans, walking back into the main restaurant as Carla follows.

"I can't believe this. Whose going to be main chief?" Carla shouts.

"Not you, that's for sure." He sniggers.

"Oi." She raises her eyebrows, trying to keep the smile off of her face.

"I'll ring mum."

* * *

Later that day, Michelle had agreed to go in as long as she was able to sort out 'business' there at the same time.

Carla watched on from behind the bar as Michelle took a seat onto a table with Adam.

She frowned in suspicion, before walking over to them.

"Can I take your orders?" She smiles, sarcastically.

"No, we're fine thanks. Just discussing business." Adam replies.

"Business?" Carla asks.

"Back to work, Car." Michelle says.

"As you were..."

Twenty minutes later, Adam packed his things away and Michelle joined Carla at the bar.

"What was all that about?" Carla questions, raising her brows.

"Adam is sorting out how I could get the Bistro all to myself." She explains.

"That's going to be quite difficult considering you can't take something from someone if they already own it."

"Now you sound like Adam." She sighs.

"You see? Told you I'm always right." She grins.

"I'm going to sort it out. I'll give that lying rat what he deserves. And I need your help." Her eyes glint.

"Me? What happened to you and Vicky?"

"Well us two together plotting isn't going to be suspicious at all, is it? You're helping me out."

"Okay," Carla gives in. "It'll take my mind off of other stuff anyway."

"What other stuff?"

"It's nothing." She looks down.

"No, what is it?"

"I've been getting these phone calls for ages now. I never answer them apart from when Peter done it once and the line cut dead. I turned up to this meeting by an anonymous supplier who of which didn't turn up. A black car was following us as you know and was parked outside Ken's when I was looking after Bertie. And then-..."

"Then what?"

"I answered a phone call to an unknown number telling me to watch my back." She mumbles.

"What? This is serious, Car. What have you done about it?" Her eyes go wide.

"What do you want me to do about it? It's no biggie."

"No biggie? Carla you've been getting warnings and threats for over a month. Do you have any clue of what this could be about?"

"Nope. And I'd rather not think about it." Carla replies before walking away to take someone's order.

Michelle sighs, surely Carla couldn't leave it at this. And why would Peter be so calm about it? She got up and walked out of the building.

As she passed Dev's, she bumps into Peter.

"Oh, just the man I wanted to see."

"What's up, Michelle?" Peter says, narrowing his eyes.

"Carla's just told me all about this stalker that's been threatening her." She raises her eyebrows.

"Oh that." He mutters.

"Yes that. Why are you so calm about it? This is not good. Aren't you going to do something?" She asks.

"I already have," Peter releases a breath. "I phoned the police and I'm on my way to make a statement."

_**So Peter has betrayed Carla and has reported everything to the police! What will Carla do when she finds out? Leave reviews. **_


	7. 7

Later that evening, Carla was sat in the darkness and Roy's.

Peter had told her earlier on that day that he was staying over to keep an eye on her and as the clock was nearing to 8.00pm, she was beginning to get concerned.

What if the person whose hassling her had got Peter?

She knew she was being unrealistic but also somewhat tactical.

Sat at the dinner table, drumming her fingers nervously on the table and chewing the inside of her mouth.

"Peter?" She calls as she hears the door to the flat open. She turns her head around to see who it is, sighing when Roy is standing there.

"Only me." He pipes up.

"Sorry, Roy. I thought you were Peter."

"Evidently," he nods. "You seem rather stressed if you don't mind me saying."

"I am stressed."

"Why would that be?" He asks.

"Peter told me he was going to come round after I finished work and he's not come yet. He isn't answering any of my calls or texts either and I'm worried." She explains, sadly.

"Maybe he was caught up in work?"

"He finished ages ago," she shakes her head. "I don't know what he'd be doing? Unless somethings happened..."

"You're going to drive yourself insane with these scenarios that are most likely untrue. And sitting here in the dark, staring at the clock is going to make it worse; time will only go slower and make you even more distressed. I'm sure Peter is absolutely fine and their is nothing to be worried about."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Like always." She smiles.

"Very well then. I'm going to get ready to go bat watching with Mary. U-unless you'd prefer me to stay-..."

"No, Roy. Go and have fun, I'll be alright." She interrupts.

Just as Carla finishes her sentence, Carla gets a message.

Peter: _Sorry baby. I've been so busy but I'm on my way round now. Don't worry xxx_

"Was that him?" Roy asks.

"Yeah, thank god. Can you let him in on your way out?" Carla breaths a sigh of relief.

"Of course." He nods, leaving the flat and a few minutes later; Peter walks in.

"Where've you been?" Carla frowns, standing up and walking over to him.

"Well-..."

"I've been going out of my mind, Peter. I thought whoever rung me had got you or something! Don't ignore me like that again!" She rants.

"About that..."

"What?"

"Look, I might as well tell you. I've been at the police station this evening."

"You what?" She mutters, anger building up inside her.

"I know I told you I wouldn't call the police but I was thinking about it after you left for work and I just couldn't bare the thought of anything bad happening to you. I needed to keep you safe so I called them up."

"How dare you," she shouts. "This had nothing to do with you! You've just plotted behind my back, who do you think you are?"

"I care for you, Carla. That's all!" He holds his hands up.

"You're being pathetic! So what, I got a few phone calls. That doesn't mean I've got some serial killer after me, ready to kill me in the night!"

"Oh, don't make jokes about it," He rolls his eyes. "I'm sorry for caring!"

"No, this isn't what a caring boyfriend is like. You don't go doing this behind my back after telling me you weren't going to. And after I told you I didn't want them involved!"

"I'm not apologising for protecting you!" He replies, stubbornly.

"What did the police say anyway, hmm?" She raises her eyebrows. "Come on, humour me."

"There wasn't enough compelling evidence to suggest you were under immediate danger." He mumbles.

"Oh this just gets better and better," she laughs. "I told you, didn't I?"

"You're in denial. And they just don't care."

"You're being ridiculous, Peter! I'm not in danger, nothing is going to happen. You've wasted the polices time."

"I'm being ridiculous? Me?" He argues back. "If you are not worried about all this then why did you immediately think something had happened to me when I wasn't answering you?"

"You've been watching too much CSI..."

"I thought that was more your style?" He smirks.

"Oh, shut it."

"Just forget it. The police can't do anything so no harm done." Peter sighs, after an awkward silence.

"No harm done?" She sniggers. "Just because the police aren't doing anything about it, doesn't mean I don't care that you went against me."

"You know what, right now I don't care that I went against you because I'd much prefer that then have these weird stalkers after you!"

"They are not-..."

"Why are you defending them!" He interrupts.

"The police have told you that I'm not in danger so get these little stories out of your head. It means nothing."

"Just because the police don't think it's serious, doesn't mean I don't. Now you can shout at me all you want but I'm just looking out for you. I might've gone about it all wrong but at the end of the day, I just don't want anything bad happening to you. I love you." He explains, making Carla's heart soften.

"Well," she clears her throat, trying to remain angry. "A text or a phone call would've taken a few seconds."

"I know." He sighs.

"But you had good intentions." She says, quietly.

"So you're not angry at me now then?" He looks at her, smiling lightly like a child who'd just got told off by their mum.

"Oh no, I'm livid. But my love for you overpowers the anger." Her eyes glint.

He walks over to her, standing directly in front of her and placing one hand behind her ear as he strokes the hair out her face. The other hand moves to the small of her back. He leans in, tenderly kissing Carla's plump lips.

"You make it so hard to stay angry at you." She whispers.

* * *

A few hours later, the couple are snuggled up on Roy's sofa and are watching some weird documentary about plants.

Peter was spread across the sofa, his legs over the side and one arm around Carla. She was resting her head on his chest, laying on her side so her back was against the back of the sofa.

"Roy needs to update his dvd collection, I'm telling you." Peter sighs, not receiving an answer off of Carla.

"Car?" He says, quietly. Looking down and laughing as he sees her asleep on his chest. "Carla?"

"Mm," she groans. "What?"

"You fell asleep, baby. It was just getting to the good part."

"Oh, stop it," she giggles, quietly. "No wonder I fell asleep, look at it!"

It looked boring to say the least, the show had some quiet monotone voiceover man speaking about every single type of plant in the world.

"I was enjoying that!" He jokes, sarcastically, as she turns the tv off.

"Give over."

"You know, I still haven't seen you in your dress for Saturday..." Peter hints, watching Carla look up from where she was laying on his chest.

"Nice try, Mister. You can wait until Saturday." She chuckles.

"But I can't go-..."

"What?" She interrupts. "You're not going to the wedding? Why the hell not?"

"Steve wants me to work. I can't not go, baby. It's important."

"Driving some strangers home is more important, is it?"

"You will have Michelle, obviously, and the other Connors." He shrugs.

"But I want you."

"I know," He sighs. "But does this mean I can see the dress now?"

"Absolutely not."

"Why?" He huffs, pretending to be annoyed.

"Because I'm comfy here." She lays back down on his chest, smirking to herself.

"Ah, come on. Give me a fashion show."

"How old are you? 9?"

"I don't think a 9 year old would be interested in what I planned on doing afterwards..."

"Peter!" She gasps. "Alright then."

They get up from the sofa, Peter putting his arms around at the bottom of her back whilst she rakes her hands through his short hair as they kiss, passionately.

_**Just a filler chapter, sorry! Thought I'd give you some soft carter (I'm not good at writing soft stuff) before the drama kicks off which is very VERY soon. What will happen at Michelle's wedding? Leave reviews and check my new one-shot 'Time To End It All' if you haven't already! **_


	8. 8

It was the night before Michelle's wedding day.

Carla, Jenny and Maria were in Michelle's flat, having a few drinks and discussing the plans for the day ahead.

Michelle agreed on keeping it very low key, especially considering her plans for the upcoming wedding. The four women were watching films and playing board games, a bottle of wine between them. Carla stuck to diet coke but Michelle started drinking quite heavily, something that didn't go unnoticed by the others.

Jenny gave Carla a look of confusion before trying to change up the awkward atmosphere in the room.

"Where's Robert staying tonight then?" Jenny asks, taking a sip of her wine.

"Oh, at a mates I think. Don't know, don't care." Michelle rolls her eyes.

"That's the spirit!" She laughs.

"What mates is he staying at?" Carla pipes up.

"Not now, Carla." Michelle sighs.

"So are you excited about tomorrow?" Maria squeals.

"Mm." Michelle hums into her glass, taking a big swig.

"Try to keep the excitement out of your voice," Maria says. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. Drunk." Michelle mutters.

"We've barely had any thanks to you!" Jenny exclaims.

"Yeah...sorry 'bout that." She chuckles, sarcastically.

"You're quiet." Jenny looks over at Carla who was looking down fiddling with her hands.

"Hmm?" Carla raises her head swiftly, being pulled out a daze she was in.

"You okay?" Maria frowns.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I can't drink though, can I? So it's a little less fun watching you lot do it." Carla laughs, making excuses.

"You should've said! We didn't have to drink-.." Maria stutters.

"No chance of that." Michelle interrupts, refilling her glass and emptying the bottle.

"What kind of girl chat is this, Ey? Stop being so miserable and liven up! It's your last night of freedom, Michelle!" Jenny shouts, clapping her hands.

"I'm not in the mood." Michelle groans.

"Why don't you two go out and have fun? We'll stay here." Carla suggests.

"What kind of night out would it be without the bride-to-be being there?" The oldest female chuckles.

"We've already had the hen night. It doesn't matter," Michelle shrugs. "Go on!"

"Alright," Jenny and Maria give in, grabbing their bags and leaving. "Seeya."

"Bye," Carla smiles. "Right you, why the bad mood?"

"Carla, what did I say? Give it a rest." Michelle leans back and sighs.

Carla moves forward, shuffling along the sofa to get closer to the vulnerable drunk.

"Is this about Vicky and Robert?"

"Of course it is!" She snaps.

"Stop having ago!" Carla says. "You've had enough of that."

"Who are you to say I've had enough wine?"

"Fine. If you're going to be like this, I'm leaving," She stands up before hearing a small whimper. "Chelle, what's the matter?"

Carla exhales, feeling very sorry for her friend. She sits back down and gently takes the wine glass out of Michelle's hand, placing it on the coffee table.

"I can't cope with this anymore." Michelle cries.

"With what, darling? The plan?"

"Vicky has walked out, she's not answering any of my calls or text messages. My anger has gotten in the way of how low I've felt and now it's suddenly hit me. How could he do this to me?"

"Come here," Carla embraces her best friend. "What are you going to do now?"

"Oh I'm still going to get revenge. I'm going to bleed him dry; I'm going to marry him then absolutely ruin his reputation afterwards. You just wait." She sobs into Carla's top, grabbing the material in anger.

"You know I'll always be there to support you, don't you?"

"Yeah, I know. At this point, you're the only one I can trust."

"Like I said in the car a few weeks ago, let your emotions out. Don't bottle it in." Carla rubs her back in a soothing manner.

"You sound like your psychologist." Michelle mumbles, receiving a chuckle off of Carla.

"Mental health expert now, me." She raises her eyebrows.

"But I just need to hold this together until the wedding is over." She releases a deep breath, wiping her eyes that now had ruined eye makeup smudged around them.

"So what is the plan?" Carla questions.

"Get ready here, go to the church, I'm going to have to hold myself together and not vomit when I say my vows then it's just exposing him from that point." She explains.

"Right..." Carla nods. "What's my part in this?"

"I have screenshots of his messages to her about the baby, the engagement, things like that. Your job is to put a slideshow on of all our happy moments on a screen projector but it'll actually be all his dirty work. And this will be just after our first dance, how cute is that?" Michelle smiles, sarcastically.

"Okay...whatever you want." Carla sighs.

* * *

Later that night, Carla was about to go back to Roys to collect her things when Michelle grabs her arm, softly.

"What?" Carla frowns.

"Are you sure you should be walking by yourself in the dark? What about that stalker?"

"Chelle, they've not contacted me since that weird phone call. It was just a joke, I'm fine. Stop calling them a 'stalker'." She shakes her head, dismissively.

"Even so-..."

"Ugh, come on then." She leave, linking arms.

"Anyway, why hasn't Peter been bothering you over text all night? He hasn't left you alone since all this business with the stalker."

"He's actually lost his phone."

"How'd he manage that?" Michelle frowns.

"I don't know. He was in the Bistro and next thing he knows, he can't find it. He is going to get a new one in the weekend apparently."

* * *

Walking down the street, laughing and giggling in the rain; someone watches from afar.

"That's her, got it?" The voice states.

"Yeah, and she'll be at the church tomorrow?" The unrecognisable low voice asks.

"Definitely. The woman with her is getting married. We need to stick to the plan, you're not having seconds thoughts?"

"Of course not. Everything you've told me, she deserves everything that's coming to her."

"I just need to take ownership of her. I was so close last time until she threw those accusations about and got me sent away. She is mine. Not Peter's and I'll do absolutely anything to get possession of her." **_Frank_** growls.

_**It is revealed! Frank Foster is the stalker. Oh, and he's not dead! He was found guilty in court, serving 6 years in prison and therefore being released in 2018 and plotting revenge since then...Next chapter is where everything kicks off so keep reading! Leave reviews!**_


	9. 9

_**Contains violence that may be triggering.**_

Today was the morning of Michelle and Roberts wedding day. Carla was over at the brides flat and was getting her hair done by Maria whilst Michelle circled the floor, occasionally taking sips of champagne to calm her nerves.

"You're making me dizzy, Chelle." Carla jokes, watching her friend unable to stay still.

"I'm just nervous. Sorry." Michelle replies.

"Don't be sorry, it's normal to be a bit anxious."

"You'd think I'd be used to it by now, wouldn't you?" She groans.

"Ah, you never get used to it. Take it from someone that knows, darling." Carla winks, sipping on her water.

"I don't know why you're nervous anyway. He should be the one who is terrified." She adds.

"Mm, well you never know."

"Right, all done. What do you think?" Maria asks, handing Carla a mirror and holding another one behind her head so Carla was able to see the full hairstyle.

"That's great. Thanks, Maria." Carla smiles.

Her hair was only is loose waves but considering she'd got it lightened recently, it looked even more beautiful and really complimented her freshly coloured locks.

She stood up and looked at herself in the mirror, her makeup had already been done. A soft look with a nude lip. Now all she had to do was put on her dress.

* * *

As Maria done the finishing touches to Michelle's hair, Carla walks out the bedroom fully dressed.

"You look stunning!" Maria gasps.

"Don't sound too shocked." Carla laughs.

"You're going to upstage me!" Michelle says.

Carla was wearing a full length burgundy dress. It was figure hugging with a slit going up the right leg. It was paired with black high heels and a fluffy black shawl. She looked absolutely phenomenal.

"Peter's going to die when he sees you in that dress," Michelle winks. "He'll have it ripped off you before it even gets dark, I'm telling you now."

"Chelle!"

"Thats you done, Michelle." Maria smiles, securing the veil in the hair. "I'm going to get back and change but I'll see you at the church later, alright?"

"Alright, darling. See you later and thanks so much for this." Michelle replies, kissing her cheek before she leaves.

"How are the nerves now?" Carla questions.

"Not good."

"Why? You know this isn't going to work out." She frowns.

"It needs to go to plan though and I'm scared it won't." She sighs.

"Michelle, are you sure you want to do this? Because things can get really messy."

"Things couldn't get more messy. I have to do this."

"Right..." she nods. "No one would blame you if you just didn't show up."

"I'll have to marry him, get his name down on the marriage certificate and then expose him with that video of all his messages with Vicky. Then, take that bistro." Michelle tells herself, going over it in her head incase she missed something.

"You're not going to be able to take the bistro, Chelle. It won't work."

"I know but theirs still illegal ways to do it."

"I really don't think this is a good idea. Getting revenge is one thing but when it can get you into trouble, I think that draws the line."

"I thought you understood why I had to do this?" She frowns.

"Not if you're breaking the law!"

"I know what I'm doing," Michelle justifies. "I'm going to get dressed. You helping or what?"

As Michelle changes into her white gown, Carla helps her and zips it up afterwards. The dress was an expensive satin material, a deep v neck which complimented Michelle nicely. Along the waist, their was a beaded band going along it, enhancing her waist even more. It was a beautiful A-line type style wedding dress and it suited her just right.

"You look so beautiful." Carla gushes.

"You really think so?"

"Definitely. Wow, Chelle."

"Shame this wedding isn't real then, isn't it?"

"Well, you'll sure make Robert regret going with another woman. Any man will be stupid to throw away someone like you."

"Mmm-hmm," Michelle nods. "Shall we get moving then?"

"Let's do it."

* * *

Frank and Andrew, his good friend and helper, were already parked near the church where the wedding was at. None of the guests had arrived yet so he was glad he got there before everyone else; he would be able to see with the people he was working with.

He didn't want people to catch on.

Thankfully, he was almost certain that this was just a small wedding with very little family and friends. At least that way it'd be easier to go and get Carla.

He'd been sending Andrew to the bistro quite a lot over the past few weeks, catching onto a few of Michelle and Roberts conversations as he waited at the bar. He'd also taken Maria's wedding invite which she left on her table at the bistro one time when she went to the toilet.

Their grey van was parked very close by, as close as possible. They knew that it couldn't be that far away as it'd make a higher risk of being caught when they carried Carla over to it.

It was a very complicated plan. So many things could go wrong but that excited Frank.

No matter what, he was going to take possession of Carla. She was his. She loved him.

It wasn't Peter she loved. She was obsessed with him, not in love. They had a lot in common, their drinking for one. Of course they would've bonded because of that. She was so grateful for how much he helped her that she became afraid to let him go incase she didn't have that help anymore, hence why she kept going back.

She loved frank because he provided her stability. He gave her everything she could only dream of. Growing up, Carla didn't have much. No money or love. Frank helped her business but also had the money to treat her, who wouldn't love that? But it wasn't all financial, he also loved her so much. He would do anything for her, he kept her out of prison the night she ran over Stella for starters.

_That's what he thought anyway._

"Oh, look." Andrew points over to the two men walking into the church. "I saw one of them the other day."

"I think that's Robert. Not entirely sure who the other man could be but he looks harmless." Frank replies, not recognising Johnny.

"Not long now until we have her, mate."

"Better not be."

* * *

"There they are!" Ali exclaims, watching his mother and aunt get out of the car outside the church.

"You look beautiful, mum." Ryan smiles.

"Doesn't she just." Carla grins.

"Mum, we were thinking; how'd you feel if me and Ry were to walk you down the isle? Ali's asks.

"Aw, boys. I'd love it but I've already promised Carla."

"You can change your mind if you want, Chelle. It's up to you." Carla shrugs.

"No, I picked you," Michelle turns around to look at her before facing her sons again. "Sorry you two."

"Don't worry about it." Ryan says.

"You can always have them for your next wedding." Carla chuckles.

"Oh, don't." Michelle shakes her head, trying not to laugh.

"We'll tell them you're ready to go in." Ali and Ryan go back inside the church.

"It's not too late, you know. To change your mind," Carla sighs. "You don't have to do this."

Michelle puts the veil over her face and looks at Carla in the eye.

"I'm doing this."

The two women make their way inside, failing to notice Frank and Andrew watching on.

"They're in," Frank says. "Half way there. Did you got what I ordered?"

"Peter Barlow's phone." Andrew opens up the glove compartment and takes a phone out of it, passing it to Frank.

The same phone Peter had lost yesterday.

"Good," frank nods. "I'll be texting her from it, telling her to go outside."

"Ah, I like your thinking."

* * *

Michelle walks down the isle, in arm with Carla. They felt everyone's gaze on them as they made their way to Robert.

Carla pulled the veil off Michelle's face and gave her a look of reassurance.

Michelle's eyes gave nothing away, she just stared at her best friend with determination and then turned around to look at her husband-to-be.

Fake smiling, Michelle connected hands with Roberts.

"You look beautiful." Robert whispers.

Carla leans back in her seat, watching on in anticipation.

"Thank you." Michelle replies.

As the vicar starts the ceremony and begins reading the speeches, Carla noticed Michelle taking a series of deep breaths. She knew she was contemplating this whole thing but not admitting it. She was scared, not wanting to do this but she had no choice.

_For better for worse_

Michelle and Robert had now said their vows, the awkwardness almost getting too much to bare, and it was now the time...

"I pronounce you husband and wife."

That was it. They were now married. Michelle's plan had worked so far.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Robert leans in, kissing Michelle on the lips, tenderly.

Carla watches in disgust as Michelle awkwardly accepts the kiss, until she felt her phone vibrate in her clutch bag.

_Peter: I found my phone, left it in a cab by accident. Come outside xxx_

_Carla: why? It's Michelle's wedding, I can't just leave to go outside xx_

_Peter: Please. I need to tell you something xx_

_Carla: what? What are you even doing here?_

_Peter: Please xx_

Carla frowns, she was very curious and none of it made any sense. The wedding was almost finished so she thought she might as well leave a bit early to see what he wanted.

Why was Peter not answering her questions? And more importantly, why was he outside the church? It was all very weird, she had to see what he wanted.

All the friends and family in the church were now talking and congratulating Michelle and Robert when Carla knew it'd be good to leave early.

Michelle was having a short conversation with Johnny when Carla appeared.

"Just going outside for a sec, I'll meet you out there." Carla says.

"Okay, we'll all be out in a minute anyway. Are you alright?" She asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She smiles, walking out the church.

As Carla makes her way outside, she looks around her surroundings and frowns when she doesn't see Peter nor a taxi.

"Peter?" She calls out.

She walked further down where more cars were parked and still, no one was there.

She turned around to make her way back into the church but she suddenly felt someone grab her arm.

Carla gasped, trying to release the firm grim on her upper arm but before she has a chance to even think, the figure places a hand over her mouth.

That's when the screaming started.

One hand was around her mouth whilst the other moved to her waist, making it near enough impossible to get released.

She fought him, kicking and elbowing his ribs.

"Ow!" Andrew shouts as Carla bites his hand.

He knew he had to get her in the van and fast.

He dragged her over to the van and pushed her down hard once he opened the back of the door.

Leaning over her, he placed one hand onto her throat and had his knee placed on her stomach, ready to press down and cause injury if she carried on resisting.

Forcing her mouth open, he poured a clear liquid from his pocket into it, causing her to choke and splutter as she refused to swallow it.

He carried on pouring it, it was going everywhere but he knew she'd have to swallow it at some point.

Eventually, she must've swallowed a little bit because he noticed her getting weaker.

"That's it." He whispers, watching her eyes flutter but she was still trying her best to stay awake and fight him.

"Where's Carla?" Johnny asks Michelle as they make their way out the church.

"I don't know. She said she'd be out here?" She replies.

"Shit!" Andrew mumbles to himself, hearing the voices.

He pushed a disorientated Carla further into the van and slammed the door shut before going back into the front seat.

"She in there?" Frank asks.

"Yep." Andrew says, breathlessly.

"Looks like she put up a fight." Frank chuckles, looking at the wet patches that covered Andrews clothes from the drug he forced down Carla's throat.

"You didn't tell me how strong she was!"

"She's no match to me." He smirks, evilly.

"Well, I'd put your foot down now because they're asking where she is."

"Alright," Frank starts speeding away. "Is she unconscious back there?"

"Just about. Her eyes were fluttering shut and she stopped fighting me but the family came out so I locked her in there and legged it." Andrew explains.

* * *

"Where the hell has she gone?" Michelle shouts.

"I have no idea." Ryan shakes his head.

"Was she alright? Why did she leave?" Johnny asks.

"She didn't say."

"Does anyone know how's she's been recently? Maybe she was feeling a bit on edge and left to go for a walk?" Ali suggests.

"Do you think she's ran away again?" Ryan frowns.

"Nah, she's not feeling that low," Michelle shakes her head. "Maybe she's just gone on a walk."

"Or maybe went to the Bistro?" Maria shrugs.

"I'll try calling her." Michelle says, getting her phone out and ringing her but their was no answer.

"Hey, darling. Where are you? It's just, we're about to go to the bistro now and we can't find you. Can you text me ASAP?" Michelle leaves a voicemail.

"Someone should tell Peter we can't find her." Ali says.

"He's lost his phone." Michelle shakes her head.

"Okay, let's try and calm down. She's most likely just gone for a walk."

* * *

In the back of the van, Carla slowly started coming round.

Everything was so dizzy, why was it all spinning?

She couldn't think right. What had even happened? The room was dark but it was moving.

"Ah." She murmurs, groggily.

She squinted and pressed a hand against her head.

Still very much drugged up, she tried moving and lifting her head up but dropped it again as she was just too weak.

Panic started setting in.

What the hell happened?

"H-help." Carla shakily stutters.

* * *

Half an hour later, they all decided to go back to the street and head over to the Bistro but Ali had agreed to stay at the church incase Carla had showed up.

"Peter!" Michelle calls out as she gets out the car and watches him leave number One.

"Wow, look at you! Sorry I couldn't make it but I only finished work an hour ago." He smirks, walking over to the bride.

"Have you seen Carla?" She questions.

"What? No. Where is she?" He frowns.

"She left the church a bit early to go outside and now we have no idea where she is."

"What!" Peter shouts. "And you just left to party?"

"Don't have ago at me! Ali stayed to see if she'll be there."

"Sorry, Michelle. What if something's happened?"

"Try not to worry-..."

"Try not to worry? She's being stalked and now has gone missing!"

"You don't...you don't think this is something to do with the stalker?" Michelle's eyes widen.

"Oh no...what if it is?" Peter says, breathlessly. "I'm so scared."

"It'll be alright. I'll phone the police."

"Right..." Peter whispers. "I'm going to go out and look for her."

* * *

They'd been driving in the van for over 45 minutes now.

"Not long now, Andrew." Frank mumbles.

The two men were nearing the destination, a two bedroomed building in the middle of no where.

Nothing but field surrounded the house and he knew it'd be the perfect place to take full ownership of his woman.

**_Hope this is okay?! I've tried my best in cross checking it but if theirs any small mistakes then sorry - it's quite long compared to my usual and I've been very busy so bound to make some mistakes. Thank you so much for your reviews for my last chapter; I haven't been getting many recently so that reassured me that you're all reading and happy that Frank is the stalker. Leave reviews. _**


	10. 10

**Let's pretend the Weatherfield police station is a car ride away ;)**

**_Contains violence that may be triggering_.**

Carla was coming round a whole lot more now, she was breathlessly looking around her as she tried figuring out where she was.

She knew she was in some sort of transport because she felt it moving, as she tried to listen out to voices, her phone rung...

Gasping in fear, Carla realised they hadn't taken her phone from her so this was her chance to possibly escape or at least call for help. She frantically got it out the clutch bag and answered it. It was from Michelle but _his_ voice came through...

"_Carla?_"

"Peter..." she whispers, a whimper emitting her lips.

"_Oh my god, baby." He cries. "Is that you?"_

"Peter, help me." She hyperventilates.

"_Where are you, Carla? What's going on?_"

"I don't know. I've woken up in a van I think. I'm really scared."

"_Don't worry, baby. Were you unconscious?"_

"I must be...I can't remember what happened." She panics.

"_Stay calm, help is coming-..."_

"You don't know where I am so help isn't coming!" She snaps.

_"We'll find you. Are you hurt?_" He questions.

"I'm really dizzy."

_"Is there any way you could get out?"_

"T-the van is moving and the door is locked. Peter, I'm really scared." She repeats.

_"I know, I know. Can you hear any voices? Do you know whose taken you?"_

"No," She shakes her head. "I feel really sick."

"_If you're going to be sick then make sure you're not on your back." _He states_. "Carla? Carla? Answer me."_

The line goes quiet for a few seconds before he hears quiet gags, Carla dropping her phone as she violently vomits onto the van floor.

"I was just sick." She croaks, picking up her phone.

"_Are you okay?_"

"I really don't feel well. I-I feel..." she slurs, starting to speak inaudibly.

"_Stay on the line, don't hang up. Me and Michelle are on the way to the station now."_

"What if you never find me." She mumbles, tears escaping her eyes.

_"We will, darling. I promise you_."

"Don't make promises you can't keep-..." she mutters before inhaling sharply as he hears a voice.

"Right, here we are." Frank smirks, getting out the van and slamming the door shut.

"Good place. How'd you get it?" Andrew asks, looking on at the building where they'll be staying at.

"Friends in high places," He replies. "Let's get her then."

As the two men make their way to the back of the van, Carla hides her phone underneath her bag and puts the microphone near her mouth so she could still whisper to Peter if she needed to.

"Peter, someone's coming." She whispers, desperately.

"What? Oh my god. It'll be okay, just do what they say and make sure they can't see your phone."

"I can't breathe." She panics as she hears the doors unlock.

"Oh, there she is." Andrew grins, seeing Carla's wide eyes staring back at him.

"She's awake then." Frank pipes up, causing Carla to gasp and wriggle further up the van.

All colour drained out of her face as she momentarily stared at the man who almost finished her off, the man who changed her. Her whole body shook violently in fear and his motionless expression gave nothing away, apart from the evil glint in his eye.

"It's me." He adds, watching her up evilly.

"Frank..." she whispers. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I've back to take what's mine. Did you forget that I was released last year?" He questions.

"Why are you doing this? Leave me alone!" She cries, trying to shuffle further away.

Meanwhile, Peter is sat in the car as Michelle drives them to the police station. He's listening to their conversation, mouth opened in shock as tears slide down his cheeks.

"Peter, what's happening?" Michelle shouts.

"It's-..."

"It's who?"

"Let me speak!" He snaps. "Frank has got her."

"Frank?! What the-..."

"No, no, no, no." He mumbles to himself. "I should've kept a closer eye on her. He was released in 2018!"

"This isn't your fault! People usually learn their lesson after being in prison."

"This is Frank Foster we're on about! He's deluded...I swear if he touches her-..."

Peter suddenly goes quiet, hearing movement over the phone.

"Carla, don't be scared of me. I'm different now." Frank smirks, holding out his hand as he moves next to Carla's phone and inches closer to her. "Oh dear, you've been sick. I hope you don't expect me to clear that up."

"No, just let me go! Please." She pants.

"Andrew, you said you drugged her!" Frank snaps, turning his head back.

"I did! Must've worn off." He shrugs.

"I knew we should've tied her up." Frank shakes his head in frustration, moving back so he was behind her. "Carla, all I want is us to live happily ever after. I'm not going to hurt you. I love you-..."

"You don't know the meaning of the word." She interrupts.

He reaches out and tries dragging her ankle to pull her into him.

Suddenly, Carla gets some strength out of nowhere and kicks him hard with her heels into his chest and quickly crawls out the van, as far away as possible.

Frank notices what she's doing and ignoring the pain in his chest, he bolts forward and grabs both her ankles again as she's about to exit the van altogether.

"Oh no you're not, princess." He pulls her in, holding his hands firmly around her waist and she screams.

"Carla!" Peter yells over the phone, alerting both Frank and Andrews attention.

"What was that?" Andrew questions.

It was only a quiet muffled sound as the phone wasn't on speaker but they'd heard it.

"Her phone! You stupid man! Why didn't you take it off of her!" Frank exclaims.

"I forgot!" Andrew holds his hands up.

"Well, don't just stand there! Get it!" Frank orders.

"Will you shut up!" He adds, getting extremely irritated by Carla's constant screams.

"Peter! Peter! Help me! Please!" She shouts, her voice breaking due to all of the emotion.

Frank moves one hand to cover her mouth before Andrew finds the phone and cuts the line dead.

"Let's get her inside." Frank mutters. "You unlock the door and I'll carry her in."

"She's gone." Peter cries. "He's got her!"

"Oh my-..." Michelle stutters. "Right, we're here now. Tell them everything he said."

The pair rush out of the car, Michelle still in her wedding dress, and run into the police station.

* * *

Back at the house, Frank carries Carla into a small bedroom. It was very plain with cream walls and a wooden floor. A double bed was placed in the centre of the room and Carla was scared of what could happen there. The bed covers looked freshly done though, a cream fabric lay neatly on the bed. The room was quite small meaning their wasn't a lot of room around the bed however their was an en-suite on the right side of the bedroom, the only other room she would be able to get in. This was the building where the trio would be staying in for the time being; Frank planned on gaining her trust and love back and then they were going to go abroad. Perhaps to sail the Caribbean...because Frank knew that _Peter_ took her there before.

He chucked her onto the bed and then turned round to lock the door.

"Where are we?" She pants.

"In our new home."

"This is not my home."

"It is now, sweetheart. Our new home where we can both live in together." He replies.

"Are you off your head? You're even more insane than you were before!"

"Prison changes you. If you hadn't of sent me to prison then maybe I wouldn't be this 'delusional', as you like to call me."

"Then why are you doing this? Because you'll only end up back in there."

"Really? I'm not going to get caught, we are going to be in a relationship-..."

"No we're not." She interrupts.

"Yes we are. You love me."

"I don't feel anything but hatred when I look at you."

"Stop lying to yourself, when will you give in. I love you and you love me."

"You're insane. You might want to get in touch with a doctor or something." She sighs.

"What like you?" He raises his eyebrows.

"Huh?" She turns to look at him in confusion.

"Back when you had your breakdown and went to a mental hospital. Got to give it to you, your acting is really something. First, saying you were raped and then walking around mad...the self pity is-..."

"Shut up." Carla snaps. "How do you know about all that?"

"I've been following you around since I was released, planning my revenge."

"You're sick-..."

"I bet you thought you were hallucinating when you saw me." He laughs.

"Just stop." She looks down, her lip trembling.

"So..." he sighs. "I've got a few loose ends to tie up."

Carla brings her shaking hand to her forehead and cries, silently.

"Give me your hand." He orders.

She ignores him.

"I said give me your hand."

"No..."

He grabs her hand, securing handcuffs around one wrist and pushing her back so she was against the headboard, attaching her to it.

"You stay there, Cinderella, and I'll be back in a bit." He says, attempting to kiss her on the lips but she turns her head so he catches her cheek instead.

He laughs, getting tape and sticking it over her mouth.

Carla muffles something inaudible, shaking her head as tears fall down her contoured cheeks.

"Drama queen." He mutters before exiting the room and locking the door.

* * *

Over at the police station, Peter and Michelle were finally able to make a statement. Peter followed the officer into a room and started pacing the floor.

"I reported earlier to say my girlfriend has been kidnapped. She rung me in a van, half conscious with her rapist in the drivers seat! So get off your lazy backside and do something!" Peter rants, loudly.

"Calm down, Mr Barlow. When was this?"

"About half an hour ago. Please, you've got to do something."

"Did it seem like Carla had been attacked or hurt?"

"Yes...no...I don't know. She didn't seem to be in pain but she was really dizzy, she was sick and was slurring her words-..."

"Did she show any signs to determine whether she'd been drugged?"

"Drugged! I'll kill him!" Peter punches the wall in anger.

"I won't tell you again; calm down. And you said Mrs Connor knows the abductor?"

"He raped her!"

"In the van? What's his name?"

"No, in 2011 he raped her! His name is Frank Foster, I'm sure he'll be in a few files or something. He was sent to prison in 2012 but was released last year." Peter explains before muttering to himself. "This is my fault. Why didn't I think that he'd be plotting revenge. I should've protected her, after everything..."

After Peter finished his statement, they'd advised him to leave until they find any new leads.

They assured him that they were working on any possible trace, they had officers searching around as well as questioning people in the area.

* * *

Later that night, Peter is circling the floor in Number One. It was getting very late and everyone else had gone to bed but how could he? He'd already nearly lost her once and the thought of that happening again, with her rapist, petrified him.

He jumped out of his skin when someone knocked the door, inquisitively he makes his way to the door and his eyes widen when he's met with a police officer.

"Have you found her? Is she alright?" Peter demands.

"Can I come in, Mr Barlow?" He asks, receiving a nod from Peter before entering the house.

"What's happened?" Peter says, desperately.

"We have not yet found Mrs Connor but we thought we'd inform you-..."

"What?" Peter interrupts.

"When Mr Foster was in prison, we've been told that he was obsessing over someone named Carla..."

Peters heart sank.

"...apparently had note books and everything, drawings of a woman who looked somewhat similar to the photos you gave us, words in cross words, writing plans on what he was going to do to her once he was out."

"And what was that?"

"Saying how he was going to get ownership of her, because they love eachother. He kept repeating that he loved her and that she was his...not Peter Barlows."

"I can't believe this..."

"Do you think he is capable of hurting Carla?"

"What kind of question is that! He's already raped her! He can do anything he wants. I know he said he loved her, and he might think he does, but that is not love. And she does not love him. He is obsessed with her, addicted even. And he wants to be me."

"I understand." He nods. "I also must tell you..."

"Oh god, what?"

"It seems Mr Foster also had some kind of stalker following Carla around for some time."

"Yes, and I tried telling you lot in your uniform and they told me it wasn't serious enough! So what now? Is it still not serious enough? Because my girlfriend could be getting beaten, abused and tortured right now god knows how far away!" He shouts.

"This stalker hadn't just been following her around these past few weeks. This isn't confirmed but we believe he's had someone tracking her every move for the past year..."

"A year? He's deluded. He's actually insane." Peter shakes his head, a tear escaping his eye.

"This has been planned out for ages! He is a smart man, he'd of made sure it was near enough impossible to get caught. What if she's never found? What will I do without her?" He adds, breaking down.

_**Hope you're enjoying this so far! It is very dark and does get a lot darker so if you're not into that then I'd stop reading from here if you haven't already - I hope that isn't the case though. Leave reviews. **_


	11. 11

Carla was left handcuffed and taped for the rest of the night, she understandably couldn't sleep so she spent the night in fear of what was going to happen to her. She was handed a white T-shirt and a pair of cheap black leggings to wear instead of the burgundy dress she had on when she first got there. Frank never came in once since she got handcuffed which she was very thankful for but Andrew did.

_He opened the door looked over at her._

_"Frank said you need water." He says, walking over and ripping the tape off of her mouth._

_She hissed in pain, turning her head so it was in the opposite direction to him._

_"Don't be like that. I'm not Frank." He says._

_"Who are you? Why are you helping him get me?" She croaks._

_"I'm a friend of franks. Been helping him for a while now." He replies._

_"I'm guessing you're insane as well then. What the hell possessed you to do this?"_

_"I'm used to it. I don't think you realise how long this has been planned. I'm not going to back out after everything we've done to get you."_

_"What?" She frowns._

_"Drink your water." He changes the subject, trying to give her the glass with her free hand._

_"No. I'm not drinking anything you give me."_

_"Then you'll die of dehydration." He shrugs._

_"Prefer to die than be with him."_

_"Pffff." He laughs before getting up to leave._

_Tears roll down her cheeks, rapidly, as she tries to regulate her breathing._

_She starts wheezing, gasping for breath but was unable to do so._

_Usually, she'd have Peter by her side to guide her through it. He always knew what to do. Just one phone call away and he'd be there, counting for her as she gets her breathing into its normal pattern. This time she was alone. Nothing but her rapist in the room next door for company._

* * *

"Any news?" Ken asks, walking into the living area and seeing his son with his head in his hands.

"Just that he's been planning this for ages." He mutters.

"What?" Ken says in shock.

"I just wish their was something I could do."

"I know, son."

"She hasn't even had her medication! So not only is she going to be getting abused but she'll get problems with her kidney again and will get psychotic so great." He shouts, sarcastically.

"It won't come to that."

"Won't it? How do you know?" He snaps.

"Thinking about what could happen will make matters ten times worse."

"What shall I do then? Sit around and twiddle my thumbs?"

Ken sighs, he never knows what to say when Peter is like this. Their was so reasoning with him, nothing you could say to help. The only thing that'd help would be getting Carla.

"I'll go make you a coffee. Looks like you need it."

"I need something stronger." He states.

"I'll make you a strong coffee-..."

"I'd much prefer a large whiskey." He interrupts:

"Peter, no. What help would you be to Carla if you're drinking yourself into oblivion?"

"I am not help to her whether I'm sober or not but at least by getting drunk, I'll be feeling a bit better. So why not? Ey? Why not?" He stands up, grabbing his jacket.

"No!" Ken shouts. "Please think about what you're doing."

"I've thought about it."

"Please. Imagine Carla's face if she found out you fell off the wagon. You've been doing so well."

Peters face crumbles, the reality setting in. He couldn't drink himself to death when Carla needed him. He was craving a drink more than ever and was so desperate but he was even more desperate to find Carla.

"I'm sorry." He murmurs. "I'm sorry."

"Come here." Ken embraces his son, resting his head on to his shoulder.

Peter loudly sobs, a build up of emotion finally being released.

* * *

It was now midday and Carla had not eaten or drank anything for roughly 24 hours now. She was beyond lightheaded, a mixture of dehydration, fear and the drug she must've had.

She felt absolutely horrendous.

"Let me out!" She screams.

Her wrist was still in the handcuffs attached to the bed and she started pulling at it hardly. She knew it wasn't going to break but it did not stop her from trying.

She got herself so worked up, in such a state.

"Ah!" She yells, her wild tangled brunette locks flying about as she angrily moved about, trying to get free.

The more she got herself into a state, the more she got hot and sweaty. Then, it happened...

Her hand slipped out of the handcuffs.

It took her a moment to realise what had happened, she looked up to where her wrist had been attached to the bed and moved the hair out of her face where it'd stuck to her tear stained cheeks.

A small smile appeared on her face and she spun around to look at the door.

This was her chance.

Slowly, she stood up but stopped to lean on the bedside table as she felt extremely faint.

Once her sight started getting clearer, she quietly walked over to the window and tried opening it but it was locked.

"Ugh..." she groans in frustration, hitting the window repeatedly in the hope that someone would see her.

She wanted to cry, to worry over how long she'd be here but this could be her only chance. Her only chance to escape; the emotion had to wait.

The view was very underwhelming. There was literally just nothing surrounding the building, just grass and more grass.

Where was everyone?

She knew it was a long shot but she decided on checking the door to see if it was unlocked however upon checking, it wasn't. She'd ran out of ideas and sat on the end of the bed and put her head in her hands, pulling at her hair in distress. Their was nothing she could do, she was trapped.

Standing up, she went over to the lampshade that was placed on the bedside table and whacked it on the window. The first attempt was a complete fail but she was not going to give up. She carried on trying to smash the glass but she was so weak and so breathless. If she carried on doing this, using up all her strength, then she'd collapse and was scared to see what frank would do with her then.

She hadn't seen him today though, not heard a word. It unsettled her quite a bit. What was he up to? Surely he'd be wanting to check on her all the time considering he's been planning this for years and it can't be jeopardised but he was nowhere to be seen.

As she began feeling very weak and dizzy, the door burst open and she was met with Franks evil smirk.

"Oh, look at you. If you really think a lamp is going to smash that window then you're more insane than people give you credit for."

"Shut it." She replies, breathlessly, dropping the lamp and sitting down on the bed again.

"Less of the attitude." He warns, as if she was a teenager getting told off by their parent. "Once you accept that this is your life then we can get to the happy bit. Think about it, Car. We could be so happy. I can provide anything for you. Being financially stable, being eternally loved, you know I'd do anything for you."

"It's almost laughable how desperate you are." Carla whispers.

Carla knew their was absolutely nothing to find funny in this scenario but she wasn't having frank thinking he was scaring her or getting to her. It was obvious he was but by acting strong is almost made her feel that he didn't have as much power. It was the perfect way to wind up Frank. He was so dominant, always thinking he was in control and all the women felt threatened and belittled by him, but by Carla laughing in his face, it hurt his pride.

"I'll tell you what is laughable." Frank licks his lips in satisfaction. "Peter at home worrying about you. Most likely drinking himself to death, let's say."

"He wouldn't do that." She shakes her head, trying to ignore the horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Wouldn't be surprised if he was already with another woman-..."

"Difference is, we actually love eachother. He'll do anything in his power to get me back and he won't think about anyone else but me. That's what love is. You wouldn't know that though, would you?"

"I was in prison for 6 years and all I thought about was you. I've written about you, my plans to get you. The first time we get together in bed since my arrest." He smirks, moving closer to her and watching her flinch.

"You might want to forget about him, Carla. Because you're mine." He whispers into her ears, placing a piece of hair behind her ear.

She shudders underneath his touch, moving her head away from his and biting her lip.

"The lighter hair looks beautiful on you, darling." He adds.

Closing her eyes, she tries to regulate her breathing once more.

"Get off." She whispers.

"Hmm? Didn't hear that."

"I said, get off." She grits her teeth.

"Okay," he suddenly releases her and smiles. "You'll give in eventually."

She stays silent and looks down, she was shocked that he so easily let go but knew he was building up something so much worse.

"Now, you need to drink and I'll bring you up some food as well in a bit."

"I don't want it." She mutters.

"Well, you're having it."

"Why would I take anything from you?"

"Because you're going to be here for the foreseeable future and you won't last long if you're going to refuse everything I give you." He says.

"My medication..." Carla murmurs, suddenly remembering what she couldn't live without. "I need my medication."

"For what?" He asks.

"What do you think?!" She snaps. "Frank, take me back so I could get my medication. Please, I can't live without it."

"Stop being a drama queen for once in your life. You'll be fine." He rolls his eyes.

"Frank, it's for my kidney and my psychosis." She states, watching frank look down in thought.

"I'll go out and get some."

"It's prescribed by a doctor. You can't just turn up somewhere random and get someone's meds, I'll go."

"No you will not. I'll sort something out but you aren't leaving this room." He says before getting up and leaving the room, locking the door.

**_More drama coming up. Leave reviews x _**


	12. 12

The next day, not much had changed. Carla had spent the whole time in the room staring into space. She was forced to take a few sips of water and a bite of an apple Frank had given her because she was running so low on energy, she had no choice.

Her mind continued to drift back to Peter. It was so painful for her to even think about what he must be going through, and she knew he'd be feeling the exact same about her. Did he even know it was Frank that took her? She vaguely remembered being on the phone to him in the van but her mind was a blur; she was still out of it on the drug Frank had given her and it was a big shock at the time. Did he hear him on the phone? He'd be going out of his mind with worry, snapping at everyone, not getting any sleep, driving through the streets, desperate for a drink...

She kept telling herself, he wouldn't. He'd think of how unless he'd be if he drank himself into oblivion but when did Peter ever think about that? He felt useless anyway so what's the point? And he resorted to drinking when she went missing a few months back. Frank kept winding her up about it and as much as she knew it was just a wind up, she couldn't help but wonder if it was also a reality.

It also made her realise how special their love is. She's been kidnapped by her rapist, she doesn't know where she is, she'd been drugged, has barely eaten or drank and yet she's still more concerned about Peter.

She couldn't stay here much longer. Circling the room, she tried to think of a plan to escape. She hated to admit she was scared of him, not wanting to give him the satisfaction.

But she was scared of him, petrified even.

"Good morning." Frank greets her, walking into the bedroom and closing the door behind him.

Ignoring him, she turns around so her back is facing him.

"I said, good morning." He says, a little louder.

Once again, she ignores him and releases a deep breath.

"Oi." He grabs her upper arm, harshly, and turns her round so she's pinned against the wall.

Her wide eyes fill up with tears as she stares up at him, mentally praying he doesn't do anything again. Her knees were nearly buckling beneath her. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think.

"You're so beautiful when you're scared." He softens, his mood completely changing.

She tried looking tough but it was literally impossible. She was trembling under his grip.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

"Get off..." she whispers after a few moments of silence, feeling his gaze on her whilst she stares at the floor.

"Hmm?"

"You heard me." She croaks, a sob ready to come out.

"You know you want it." He smirks, getting so close to her face that she felt his musky breath on her as he spoke.

"Please. I've done e-everything you've told me to do. So get off off." She stutters, quietly.

"But what if I want more?" He frowns.

She tries pulling away, her breath quickening and her swaying as she tries to shove him off of her.

But her strength was no match to his. He pushes her against the wall harder, now having one arm held under her chin, leaning against her throat, making her have no other choice but to look at him.

Tears started cascading down her cheeks, her vision blurred due to the tears.

His other hand started slowly moving down to the hem of her leggings, teasing her and getting excited when she repeatedly flinched.

She felt her body getting weaker and weaker.

Then, he just started laughing.

Full on just laughing loudly and coldly in her face.

Deciding to go a different route, she stopped whimpering and got the strength to knee him where it hurts.

He hissed loudly and released his grip, his hand going to his testicles as he bends over.

She shoves past him and runs to the over side of the room, struggling to catch her breath.

"That was a bad move, sweetheart." He mutters, walking over to her with an evil glint in his eye.

Backing away, she walks backwards doing her best to avoid him but the room was small so it wasn't working as well as she'd of liked.

Suddenly, he went towards her and gave a harsh slap to her cheek. His hand stung and that's when he realised how hard he'd just hit her. She fell backwards onto the bed and held a hand to her cheek, her hair covering her face. He needed her to know he was the one in control, in charge. And she was trying to not let him do that, so he took all his anger out on that slap and she was now left paying the price.

He left without saying a word.

She heard the door lock and started breaking down. Loud, harsh sobs emitted from her lips and she started hyperventilating.

Her breathing was shallow, her hands were shaking, sweat lined her forehead and she couldn't control herself.

Trying to remember everything Peter had said to her during a bad panic attack, she hoped it'd calm her down but nothing was working.

Right on que, the door opened again and she jumped in fright, backing away so she was leant you against the headboard with her arms wrapped around her knees.

"Only me," Andrew says. "Are you alright?"

He frowned as he watched her gasp for breath, her whole body trembling.

"Do you want some water?" He adds, leaving the room before returning a few minutes later with a glass full.

Trying to hand it to her, he rolls his eyes as she shuffles further away from him.

"I'm trying to help you!" He snaps, causing Carla to recoil in horror.

For the last time, he holds out his arm and hands her the glass. She finally accepts it, taking small sips to try relax herself.

Eventually, Carla's breathing began to regulate and she looked towards him in awkwardness.

"Are you alright now?" He questions.

Carla nods, refusing to speak.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, you know?"

"Take your word for that..." she croaks.

"Do you get panic attacks often?"

"Why are you acting like you care?" She whispers, looking up as he sits at the foot of the bed.

"I do care-..."

"No you don't. You clearly don't know the meaning of the word. People that care wouldn't lock some woman they don't even know in a room with the man that almost ruined my life. Do you know what he's done to me? He attacked me. Made all my neighbours believe I was someone that would lie about rape. He conned me out of my own factory, stalked me and shown me up in court. And now you're letting him finish me off completely I guess?" She rants.

"Of course I know what he's done."

"Then why are you letting him do this to me!" She shouts, losing her temper.

"Because I need the money. You try and make out he done everything wrong but it's not so black and white. You've contributed to this and have done some awful things. You're the one that ruined his life."

She shakes her head in shock, does he actually believe this? Of course she shouldn't have left it till the very last minute to tell him she didn't love him nor marry him. But that could never be an excuse to rape her. At all.

He looked like he didn't have a lot of money. Ripped, dirty clothes and greasy hair. Stubble on his face and he stank of cigarettes.

It looked like he needed the money. But their are so many people that need money too, doesn't mean they have to do this.

"You're being ridiculous." She mumbles.

He rolls his eyes again, getting sick of the same old comments.

"I came to tell you that dinner will be ready soon. We'll take you downstairs to the dining room to eat it." He says, standing up to leave the room.

"Downstairs? You're letting me out of here?"

"Frank thought it'd calm you down to have different surroundings."

"Where is he now?" She questions.

"Gone out to get you something he said." He shrugs before leaving.

She was going to be let out this room. And she had a plan.

* * *

"Morning, Peter." Michelle smiles weakly as he walks into the bistro.

"Hi, Michelle." He mumbles.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I thought I'd pop in to give you these to put around the place." He explains, handing Michelle a load of posters reporting a missing person being Carla Connor.

"Great. I'll put them up in a bit." She replies.

"I've been out searching for her again but still no sign."

"Looks like you haven't had a wink of sleep."

"Thanks." He says, sarcastically.

"So, is there any news?" She questions.

"They said they were going to try and track her by using her phone. They know she's got it because she called me inside the van but the van isn't necessarily where she is so I don't know."

"This is really good news, Peter. Their is a strong chance this'll help them find her." Michelle smiles, optimistically.

"I hope so. I don't hold much hope though, the British justice system are horrific."

"What is it you're always telling Carla? To stop thinking negatively."

"True," Peter nods. "How are you and Robert?"

"Oh, don't get me started." Michelle rolls her eyes. "Carla did tell you about-..."

"Yeah, I know about Vicky and everything."

"Well I never got round to exposing him so now I'm supposedly happily married." She winces.

"Nothing really did go to plan, did it?"

"Nope."

"Right, I'm going to go out looking again and then I'm making my way to the police station to see if they've located her. Bye, Michelle."

"Seeya, love. Don't exhaust yourself."

"I need to stay distracted." He sighs, leaving the building.

* * *

Later that day, Frank had been trying to figure out a plan on getting Carla her medication. He knew it had to all be prescribed by a doctor but that wasn't possible. Having Carla ill with her kidney or mentally unstable was not what he wanted but it'd have to do.

He decided on letting Carla go without her drugs but if things were to get severe, they'd go on the run somewhere further away and check her into a hospital.

He'd now returned home to find Carla hunched at the dining room table, playing with her food.

"Good evening," Frank smiles. "Look at this nice little set up. Thank you for making this, Andrew."

"No problem." Andrew replies.

"And do I get a thank you for letting you get out your room, Carla?" Frank questions, receiving nothing but silence.

"Carla?"

"Thanks." She forces out, bile rising to her throat.

"You're very welcome, my dear. Soon enough you won't even be in that room any longer. Once you start facing facts and start enjoying yourself, I'll let you into my bed."

She gulps back bile that rose to her mouth and blinked away tears.

This was the definition of pure torture.

"Right, let's enjoy this then." He starts tucking into his food, watching Carla.

"Eat up now " he adds

"I'm not hungry."

"You haven't eaten for day's. You must be."

"Well I'm not." She pushes her plate back

"Stop behaving like a child. I don't want you croaking it at the dining table so eat."

"No."

"Eat!" He demands

"No!"

Suddenly, he pushes his chair back and rises. Picking up Carla fork and getting some of the pasta on the dish and trying to force it into her mouth.

"Get off!" She cries, trying to pull her head away but he had one firm hand holding it in place whilst the other carried on shoving food in her face.

She moans in anguish, keeping her mouth shut and doing her best to push him away.

He gives up, throwing the fork on the floor and sitting back in his seat.

"Stupid girl." He mutters.

Exhaling, she watches him from the corner of her eye as he properly starts eating his food. She slightly moves her chair back, mentally wincing as it makes a noise.

He bolts up, giving her an evil glare.

She bites her lip and looks down but his gaze doesn't stop staring at her.

"C-can I go back to my room now?" She whispers.

"Why?" Frank asks.

"I want to go to bed."

"Andrew, take Carla back to her room please."

Andrew stands up and holds out a hand for Carla to take. She resists, standing up and crossing her arms over her chest as she goes up the stairs.

_**Leave reviews please. **_


	13. 13

**Warning: includes a sexual assault and violence.**

Three days later and there was not much change. Peter had been back and fourth to the police station but no knew information had come to light. The detectives on the case were still looking into tracking her phone but nothing had improved as of yet. Carla was now reported as a missing person and their was a whole case on her, knowing she was most likely in danger.

Carla was hanging by a thread. Over the past few days, she'd encountered a few minor beatings.

_Frank had been trying to wind Carla up by talking about Peter. He knew it was a sensitive subject and he was on her mind constantly so he was excited to see how it played out._

_"I don't know why you're getting yourself into a mess about missing Peter. He's gone now. And once you get over that, you can be true to yourself and start appreciating me in the way your heart wants-..." frank shrugs, watching Carla sit in a ball on the bed as a tear cascades down the cheek._

_"I have never loved you." She interrupts._

_"Stop lying to yourself!"_

_She shakes her head, looking out the window at all the empty fields._

_"He's probably forgotten about you anyway. From what I know, he uses the woman for sexual pleasure and then moves on to the next one when he is bored." Franks grins._

_"Peter isn't like that. He loves me and he'll do anything for me." She mumbles._

_"I love you. And you know I'll do anything for you. Remember the night you ran over Stella Price? Who was ready to go and serve time for you. Peter hasn't done anything compared to me."_

_"He has saved my life countless times. He's been there for me when no one else would. Always protected me and made me feel safe. He hasn't given up on me. He loves me in a different way to any man I've ever known." She cries hoarsely, knowing this'll make him extremely jealous._

_She was scared of him, incase he'd snap and hurt her. But oh, the satisfaction of seeing him look betrayed._

_"Might have to send you to Carlisle again," He licks his lips, watching her eyes widen at how much information he knows about her personal life. "You're mentally unstable again."_

_"Have you seen yourself?"_

_He goes up to her, grabbing a fistful of her hair and yanking her up onto her knees so she's directly facing him._

_"You're really starting piss me off!" He shouts, slapping her hard round the face so she falls back onto the bed._

_The first thing she registers is the painful sting in her right cheek, knowing a bruise will most likely be there tomorrow._

_Next thing she knows, Frank is throwing his fit directly into her abdomen. She cries out in pain, hunching her back and crossing her arms across her stomach so he couldn't do further damage but it was no match for his strong fists._

_He punches her a further two times before sighing softly and leaving the room, no words said._

It was the next day since that horrible time, she had a dark purple bruise on her right cheek as she'd guessed. She noticed Frank had been getting angrier and angrier as the days went on and it was unsettling her.

She slowly stood up at the window and looked out, where the hell was she? Moving was near enough impossible for her right now, it felt like her organs were twisted because the pain in her middle was excruciating and it hurt to do anything, even just to breathe provided a challenge. She began picking at her fingers as it was something she'd do when she was nervous.

They began to lightly bleed but she carried on picking the skin, tears welling up in her eyes making her sight blurry.

She missed Peter more than life.

The amount of panic attacks she has had over the last few days was startling and the she couldn't help but wonder if all the dizzy spells she repeatedly gets were linked to her kidney. But she hadn't eaten much, yesterday was the first time she ate a meal.

Her days felt like they were all merged into one. She didn't sleep, whenever she tried dozing off her mind would go into overdrive of everything that could happen whilst being trapped here. Or of everything that has happened. Her mind was disturbed, plagued by nightmares.

* * *

"Michelle!" Peter calls out as he watches her leave Victoria Court.

Johnny was at Peters side and Michelle could only presume he'd gone to get him and now her.

"What? What is it?" Michelle asks, jogging over to the pair.

"The police have called." Johnny pipes up.

"Oh my god, what have they said?" Her eyes widen.

"Th-they've managed to track her phone." Peter stutters.

"So they know where she is?"

"The police said not to get our hopes up because Carla isn't necessarily in the place where her phone is. But it's a huge achievement, we could find her." Peter explains, emotionally.

"So what happens now?"

"I'm on my way to the station now and they're going to explain what happens next. They're obviously going to follow the location and see if she's there."

"That's amazing news, Peter. Can I come with you?" Michelle smiles as tears fill her eyes.

"Yeah, Johnny's coming as well. Come on." He says.

* * *

"Hello you." Frank slurs.

It was only the afternoon but from the strong scent of whiskey and the way frank spoke, Carla could tell her was very intoxicated.

He shuffled to the bed and sat down, before crawling up and laying next to where Carla was.

She moves her body away from his but he puts an arm around her middle, securing her in place and resting his head on her breast.

Carla squirms as he tightly hugs her.

"What are you doing?" She mutters.

"Hugging you. What do you think?" He stutters.

"You're hurting me-..."

"I am not." He interrupts, raising a hand and placing a piece of hair behind her ear before stroking her cheek.

"Your skin is so soft." He smiles.

"Get off." She croaks.

"You're so beautiful."

She goes for a different tactic, using all her strength and pushing towards his chest.

"Oh. No, no, no." He laughs, maliciously.

Tears erupt from her eyes again and he lifts up his head, grabbing her chin so she was forced to stare at him.

He stared at her for a minute, without saying a word. She was struggling to read him. With him being this drunk, she knew he was very unpredictable.

He leant in, trying to kiss her on the lips as she tries to move her head but it failed.

She whimpered as she felt his warm, sticky lips on hers. He passionately started to kiss her with tongue, getting more and more excited and moving his legs so she was underneath him. His knees were either side of her and was pressing down hard onto her body.

Carla knew what was coming, she started struggling and calling out for help but it was no use.

"Get off!" She cries as he stops kissing her for a second.

"You love it." He whispers, sitting on her as her releases his hands from her body to unzip his trousers.

"No." She hyperventilates.

Her body suddenly froze. She so desperately wanted him to get off her but it was no use. It was as if her body was betraying her, her head was willing her to move but it was like her limbs were stone. Nothing was working.

He smirks, moving his fingers along the hem of her knickers. The other going to cup her breast.

Leaning down, he started kissing her again and that's when things started getting worse and worse...

* * *

"We have located her phone to Hudfield. A small area around two hours from here. We were originally confused as the place is most known for just having fields but their are a few small buildings so we're going to get some officers to go down and check inside."

"And why didn't you think of this before? God knows what she's already been through." Peter slams his hand on the table.

"That's not the point, Peter. The fact is that Carla might be found." Michelle hopes.

"They might've moved to the place her phone is. However, we're hopeful we'll have her home soon."

"And what happens if he's done something to her?" Johnny questions.

"She'll go to the hospital and get checked out and examined. Frank Foster will immediately be arrested."

"Have the officers left yet?"

"They left about an hour ago so one more hour and they should be there."

* * *

She lay, motionless.

Her breathing was laboured, hair stuck to her face from a mixture of tears and sweat.

Clothing was ripped and laying loosely on her bruised body. Scratches littered her neck and cheeks from the force of him grabbing her face through the vicious assault. Her wrists, thighs and neck also had dark red marks on which would turn into a deep colour of purple in time.

Frank lay next to her, having fallen asleep due to all the alcohol in his system. He was fully naked and one arm stretched out around Carla's small frame.

Her eyes were wide, darting to every direction. The slightest sound made her whole body quiver.

Their was no way she was able survive here an extra day. It'd kill her. She had to escape.

She slithered away from him, moving his arm so it was by his side.

He groaned irritably in his sleep, settling down again and going back into his drunken snooze.

Knowing she had to get up, she tried to sit up but winced in pain at the intense burning sensation.

She scrunched her face up, telling herself to man up and to stand.

Taking a series of deep breaths, she goes to get up but the pain was just too much to handle. Her legs buckled beneath her and she fell, hitting her head on the bedside table and falling to the floor.

Blood escaped from her hairline and she lay, unconscious, on the cream carpet.

Frank awoken with a start. He sat up and looked around in bewilderment.

"Carla?" Frank calls out, groggily. "Carla? Don't hide from me."

He moved and looked down, she was spread out beside the bed.

"Carla!" He sobers up in seconds, leaping off the bed and jumping to her side.

"Carla, answer me." He mumbles, checking for a pulse and sighing when he found one.

This wasn't how it meant to be. They were supposed to be happily in love and now she was at deaths door.

That's when the doorbell rung.

_**Here is a rape crisis helpline number if any of you have been affected by something like this.**_

_** 0808 802 9999**_

_**Thank you for all your reviews so far.**_


	14. 14

"Shall I get it?" Andrew shouts up the stairs.

"Umm, yeah. Check who it is first." Frank replies, shakily, running a hand through his short hair.

"Who is it?" Andrew asks.

"It's the police. Open up or we're going to break in." They respond.

"Frank, it's the police!" Andrew hisses.

Franks face drains of all colour.

This is the worst thing that could've happened at this moment.

"Hello, Sir." A detective says as Andrew opens the door and lets them in.

"Er, hello. How can I help?"

"We have inquiries to believe a missing person, Mrs Carla Connor, is in this property. You wouldn't mind if we looked through the house would you?" He asks.

"Who? I don't know who you're on about." Andrew lies.

"Then you wouldn't mind us looking in here, would you?" The detective walks past him and starts checking downstairs.

Half an hour later, the police makes his way updates and opens the door to the box bedroom...

As he walks in, he looks around and their was not a person in sight.

"Is there anyone else that lives with you, sir?" He asks.

"Nope. Just me." Andrew replies.

The detective goes into the bathroom and still, empty.

"Right, I think we're done here. Thank you for your time. Sorry to bother you." The detective smiles before going downstairs to leave.

Once they left, Andrew frowns.

"Frank?" He calls out but silence.

"Frank? They're gone now." He adds.

He walks back into the box room, watching as the wardrobe door opens and Frank steps out.

But his eyes were drawn to the unconscious figure that lay in a heap at the bottom of the wardrobe.

"What happened to her?" He points at her.

He noticed the dry blood that was caked into her hair and splattered on her right cheek. Also taking note of the ripped clothing and Frank being stood in a bath robe.

"She fell and hit her head. But that doesn't matter." Frank explains. "How did the police find us? Did you say something?"

"Of course I didn't! Why would I intentionally get myself locked away? I have no idea, mate, but we have to get out of here."

"You're right. It isn't safe here now. The police will be circling us," Frank nods. "Pack your bags. We're going."

"Going where?" Andrew questions.

"I don't know yet. Somewhere far."

"What if she's seriously hurt?"

"No, she's not. We'll get a doctor once we're settled but it has to be far."

"Alright." Andrew nods.

The pair packed their bags after they placed Carla onto the bed.

She started coming round, extremely groggy and disoriented. She couldn't remember what happened but when she tried to open her eyes, the light hurt them so she closed them again before going back into a slumber where she could be at rest...

* * *

Back in Weatherfield, the trio had been all waiting on news for over an hour to find out if Carla had been found until finally a call came through and one of the detectives left the room.

"Do you think they've found her?" Johnny whispers.

"Maybe. We've heard nothing for ages." Michelle says.

"They better had." Peter grunts.

"Have you found her?" Michelle stands, all three of them standing up as one of the detectives enters the room again.

"Unfortunately not. We had our team going into every single building there was and check the area but nothing, I'm afraid." The detective sighs.

"For god sake!" Peter snaps, punching the wall.

"Peter, calm down." Michelle mutters.

"Clam down? Calm down? Don't you tell me to calm down! My girlfriend has been kidnapped by her rapist and the only chance to find her, we haven't. So do not tell me to calm down!" Peter yells.

"Was there even a van there?" Johnny questions.

"No."

"I've had enough of this." Peter shouts, storming out the room.

"I'm sorry about this." Michelle apologises before her and Johnny go and follow him.

They find him outside, leaning against the wall and taking a series of deep breaths.

"I can't take this anymore." Peter sobs.

"I know, I know." Michelle sighs, rubbing his back.

"Life without her isn't worth living. I can't handle it-..."

"They will find her." Johnny interrupts.

"We're kidding ourselves! She's long gone now!"

"How do you think Carla would feel if you were giving up on her like this? She is my daughter, you know. This isn't easy for me." Johnny snaps.

"I haven't given up on her!" Peter leaps up to him, ready to take his anger out on the older man but Michelle grabs hold of his arms.

"Peter, no!"

"I just want her back." He completely breaks down, dropping onto Michelle's shoulder and letting all his emotions out.

Michelle bites her lip, trying to suppress emotions and be strong for this broken man but it was painful to watch.

"I-I want a drink." He mumbles.

"You're strong. Don't have a drink."

"I need one." He says, simply.

"Well you can't. What will that do?" Johnny says.

"Please. For Carla, don't."

"Come with me." Michelle adds, gently guiding him home.

* * *

Frank, Andrew and Carla were now packed and ready to go.

The van was parked further away and Andrew had left to go get it and was now waiting outside the house to pick them up.

Carla was semi-conscious now. Her eyes kept fluttering open but she was extremely weak, in and out of sleep, murmuring inaudibly now and then.

"Come on then. Let's go to our new home." Frank mumbles, lifting Carla up and leaving the house.

He placed her in the back of the van, so was laying loosely on the hard floor. Before shutting her in, he checked her phone wasn't in there still and then went into the front seat.

"Where am I driving to?" Andrew questions.

"Anywhere. The opposite to where we came from."

"Alright." He starts the car and they begin the long drive to somewhere new.

Two hours later, Carla was becoming more and more aware of what was going on.

She knew she was back in the van, at first she wondered if she'd dreamt everything that happened and was in the van where it all started off. Her body was moving about as the van turned, it was hurting her back as it kept smacking the side and it also made her head throb even more. Even blinking hurt her head thanks to the injury she'd sustained earlier, as well as her ribs from the previous beating yesterday and her throat and bottom half from the sexual assault earlier; Frank had really done a number on her and she wasn't sure how much more she could endure.

She groaned, talking but not making sense and lifting her head up, in a daze.

"Help me." She croaks.

Frank was in the front seat, paranoid everyone in cars around them knew what he was up to. It was making him twitch, he felt so tense.

"Andrew, drive faster!" He orders.

"Why?"

"Just do it!" He snaps.

"Will you stop speaking to me like that? Are you forgetting how much I've helped you?" Andrew tuts in annoyance, sick of being talked down to.

"Oh, shut up-..."

"No. I'm doing everything I can. If I go faster then everyone will get suspicious."

"Help!" They hear a weak voice.

"She's awake! For fuck sake!" Frank groans, hearing Carla's weak pleads from the back. "Hurry up and drive!"

"Stop rushing me!"

"Argh!" Frank loses his temper, grabbing the wheel and trying to take control of the car.

"What are you doing?" Andrew shouts. "You're insane!"

Frank had lost all control, he didn't reply and instead carried on fighting Andrew and taking control of the wheel.

That wasn't going to do anything. Andrew was still controlling how fast the car was moving but due to anger, he was pushing down.

"Frank!" He yells. "You're going to cause an accident!"

Suddenly, the van crashes into the back of a lorry at a red light.

The front of the van completely smashed, caved in, underneath the lorry where Andrew and Frank lay unconscious.

In the back, Carla wondered what the hell happened.

She was in excruciating pain, her whole body was hurting her even more.

Closing her eyes, she tried shutting it out and that's when she lost consciousness.

Pedestrians frantically tried helping the two men, not releasing who was in the back. They called for an ambulance and...

The police.

**_Bombshell! Hope you liked this twist. Leave reviews!_**


	15. 15

The paramedics and the police had arrived on scene and were working on getting help to Andrew and Frank.

The front of the van was so severely crushed that it was near enough impossible to get the two men out so they had to call for a fire engine that was currently on the way.

Due to the crash, their was a lot of traffic so the fire engine was delayed.

In the meantime, the ambulance crew were doing everything they could. Providing oxygen and working on trying to get them conscious.

Both men were unconscious right now though, this meant no one knew that Carla was at the back and needing medical attention as soon as possible.

"I think one of them is coming round!" A paramedic alerts the crew.

"Hello? Try not to worry. You've had an accident but you're going to be out very soon. I'm a paramedic, can you tell me where it hurts?"

"E-everywhere." The male mutters, in huge amounts of pain.

"Okay, I'm going to give you some gas and air and that'll ease it off a bit. Can you tell me your name?"

"Andrew." He murmurs, his eyes fluttering shut.

"Okay, Andrew. Try and stay awake. Help will be here right away."

"Ca..."

"Pardon?" The paramedic frowns but Andrew hisses in pain, unable to catch his breath.

"Is...Is Frank a-alright?" Andrew asks.

"Whose Frank? Is he the man next to you?"

"Y-yeah. Is he okay?"

_Silence_.

"And what about..."

"What about who?"

"C...Ca..." he hisses in pain again, scrunching his face up in agony.

"Ah." He cries.

"Inhale more gas and air, Sir."

His eyes start fluttering shut.

"Andrew?" The paramedic questions, making a signal to get more of the medical service to help out.

"Andrew, can you hear me?" They ask, checking for a pulse.

"He's gone." They announce.

The crew soon pronounce him dead and try to help Frank but it was unsuccessful so far.

"I recognise him, you know." One of the policemen mutters to another as they lean against their car and watch on.

"How so?"

"I don't know." He shrugs, frowning as the paramedic walks over.

"We've got a name for the male in the front seat. We don't know much but apparently he is called Frank."

"Frank?" The policemen narrows his eyes, getting his phone out before gasping.

He walks over to the car and peeps in, there lay a bloody and bruised Frank.

"Can you report to Weatherfield police?"

"Why?" The other policemen questions.

"This is Frank Foster. He is currently under investigation after kidnapping a woman he'd previously raped." He announces.

"Check the van!" He adds, opening the back and finding a semi-conscious Carla in a heap on the floor, dry blood caked her face and she had severe bruising covering most of her body. "She's in here!"

The paramedics rush into the van, placing an oxygen mask over her mouth.

"Carla? Carla, can you hear me?"

"Mm." She groans.

"She's awake!" They say. "Don't worry. I'm a paramedic and we're going to get you to hospital very soon."

"Pe...Peter..." She whispers.

"We'll contact your loved ones very soon."

They carry Carla onto a stretcher and and load her into the ambulance.

* * *

"Peter, you're shaking." Michelle sighs.

They were in her flat, he was sat at the dining room table with his head in his hands. Michelle had just poured him a glass of water, placing it on front of him and sitting down.

"I need a drink." He repeats.

"I know. You keep saying-..."

"Oh well sorry if I'm boring you." He snaps.

"Peter, you need to stop snapping at everyone. We are just in the same boat as you, it isn't our fault she's gone missing."

"I just really want her." He cries.

"Come here." She embraces him, stroking his hair before his phone starts ringing. "Are you gonna answer that?"

"No." He replies.

"It might be important." She says, releasing him and passing him his phone.

"Oh, it's the police." He frowns.

"Hello?"

_"Mr Barlow, we have an update on Carla Connor's case."_

"What? Oh my god."

"_We've found her."_

"No!" He gasps, dumbfounded. "Oh my god!"

Sobs violently escaped his lips and Michelle put a hand over her mouth, thinking the worst.

"Peter? What is it?" She cries.

"They've found her! Oh my god. They've actually found her!" He sobs, Michelle doing the same.

"Is she okay?" He asks.

"She was in the back of a van and it crashed. One of our officers noticed Frank in the front seat and then we found her in the back. She is on the way to hospital now-..."

"Will she be alright?" Fear overpowered him once again.

"We don't know the extent of her injuries however she is responsive. We must warn you though, her clothes were ripped and she had dark bruises on some parts of her body that suggest it wasn't from the rash. Nothing is confirmed until she's had a full assessment but we should let you know that we think she's been sexually assaulted again." They explain.

"No..." he whispers. "Not again."

"She'll arrive at the nearest hospital very soon and then we can find out exactly what happened."

"Okay. Thanks for letting me know." Peter replies, hanging the phone up and staring at Michelle in shock.

"I told you." She cries.

"I can't believe it..."

"Now I know there's a long road ahead but at least she's still alive, Ey? At least we haven't lost her."

* * *

Later that day, Carla was now at hospital in her own room and having had many tests done.

She wasn't in a state where she was able to go over what had happened to her in detail but she kept mumbling for Peter and was also flinching which made them concerned.

The police had informed Peter and Michelle which hospital Carla was at and they were now in the waiting room, desperate for some news.

Once the doctor walked into the relatives room, the pair stood up and stared at him through pleading eyes.

"Mrs Connor has multiple broken ribs, also a severe concussion from a blow to the head, which was a superficial wound. She also has bruising to the neck, wrists, thighs and face. Now, I know you've been told this but we strongly believe she's been the victim of a sexual assault. When coming in, her clothes were all ripped in the wrong places and she also kept flinching when we carried out a few tests. We're going to wait until she's a lot more with it and then ask her if we can do a rape kit." He explains.

"Oh god." Peter gasps. "But she's awake? Can I go speak fo her?"

"She is conscious but very groggy and disorientated," He says. "We're also keeping an eye on her kidney transplant because of the lack of medication but nothing is at a dangerous level yet. Also taking into consideration, the medication for her mental health issues. We've contacted her psychologist and he'll be coming in tomorrow to speak to her."

"If this has made her need to be sectioned again then I'll kill him." Peter growls.

"Oh, Mr Foster _died_ on the scene." He announces, sending shockwaves through the room.

"Frank is dead?" Michelle's eyes widen.

"He died shortly after Carla was rushed to hospital and their was no chance of saving him-..."

"Saving him? I would've had a flamin' party." Peter scoffs.

"Can we see her?" Michelle pleads.

"Only you two today, I'd suggest not telling other relatives to come in until she's more settled. Be careful in there, she's very scared and jumpy."

They make their way into the hospital room and opened the door. Peter couldn't look up, he felt so weak. She needed him but he just couldn't bare seeing her back in the state of 2011 but worse this time. He heard Michelle quietly gasp, and walk over to her.

He knew he had to stop thinking about himself and start being there for her.

He looked up, tears filling his eyes.

There lay a sleeping Carla. She had a cannula in her arm, wires surrounded her. A bandage was secured around her head and she had a nasal cannula around her face.

She looked peaceful, and he doubts she'd not feel like that for a while after this. So he savoured the moment and sat down next to her bedside, holding her hand and bringing it to his lips to gently kiss it.

Michelle was sat next to him, one hard to her mouth whilst the other hand rested on Carla's thigh.

They must've just stared at her for half an hour, taking in every single feature that they've been missing for days.

Her eyes fluttered open, but shut straight after due to the brightness of the room. Her fingers in Peter's hand started twitching so they all watched on, scared to see what state she'd be in.

"Carla? It's me. It's Peter." He whispers, softly.

Her eyes kept flickered before she kept them open, squinting up at Peter with confusion.

"Don't worry, you're safe now. No one is going to hurt you again." He adds, stroking her hand with his thumb. "Michelle is here as well."

"Hey, beautiful. We've missed you so much." Michelle smiles through the tears.

"F-fr..." Carla stutters, quietly.

"Don't say his name. He's gone now." Peter replies.

"Peter..." she whispers.

"Hey, baby." He cries, lifting her hand to his mouth and kissing it repeatedly.

"It hurts."

"I know it does. Don't worry, you're going to be okay."

Tears fill Carla's eyes as they dart around the room, she looked absolutely petrified.

"Why don't you go back to sleep, Hmm?" Michelle suggests, lifting her hand from her thigh as she notices Carla wince. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"I-I'm scared." She whimpers.

"Oh, darling." A tear escapes Peter's eye as he kisses her hand again.

There was nothing he could do.

_**Carla has been found! Leave reviews.**_


	16. 16

_**Warning: References to a sexual assault. **_

The next morning, Peter was walking through the hospital corridors to see Carla. He stayed at the hospital for as long as he could but was forced to leave when it got too late, so he made sure to be there first thing in the morning. He couldn't let Carla out of his sight.

As he walked in, she was sat up slightly in bed and jumped in fright when he walked in and sat down.

"Morning, baby." He says, quietly.

She doesn't respond, instead smiling slightly and looking down.

"Are you alright? Are you in pain?" He asks.

"Yeah." She replies, quietly. "But I'll survive."

"Do you want me to ask if they can give you some more drugs?"

"No, I'm fine."

"I don't think you are." He sighs.

When she doesn't respond, he looks down and sees her lightly run her fingers along the dark marks that littered her skin.

"Carla..."

"I don't want to talk about it." She mumbles.

"You're going to have to at some point, darling."

"But I don't want to." She repeats, her voice cracking as she tries to hold in her tears.

"You can cry, you know. No one will blame you." He sniffs back tears himself.

"I'm fine." She croaks.

"So you keep saying. Carla, you know what bottling in your emotions can do. Just let it out." He gently urges her to do so.

She stays silent for a few seconds, before a small sob emits from her mouth which opened the flood gates immediately.

Peter rises from his seat, sitting on the edge of the bed and comforting her. He let her sob into his chest as he held her head and hugged her.

"Why me? Why again?" She cries.

"I don't know, love." He replies, he didn't know what to say. And he knew he was on the brink of tears himself so their was not much he could say without breaking down as well.

"I can't survive this again."

He scrunches his eyes up and bites his lip. This was confirmation that Frank had sexually assaulted her, again.

"Carla...did he?" He asks, he had to hear her say it.

"Yeah," she muffles into his top. "He-he raped me. Again."

"Oh, darling. Did you tell your doctor?"

"No."

"Why not?" He frowns. "You need to do a rape kit, love."

"No!" She snaps, pushing him away. "I don't need one. It won't do anything."

"But Carla-..."

"I don't want to go through it. Please, don't make me go through it."

"We need evidence." He tries to empathise.

"Why? Peter, he is dead!" She shouts.

"How do you know that?" He frowns.

"The doctor told me this morning-..."

"When you're this fragile?" He interrupts, causing her to flinch again. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she sighs. "We haven't seen eachother for days and when we do, we start arguing. Sounds about right, doesn't it?"

"Yeah." He smiles slightly.

"Do you know when the police are coming to speak to me?" She asks.

"Sometime today." He answers.

"I don't know why. He's dead, it's not as if he's going to be locked up or punished." She shrugs.

"They still need to know what's happened."

"Is Andrew dead as well?" She asks, wearily.

"Andrew? Who the hell is Andrew?" Peter narrows his eyes.

"Frank's friend. He's the one that kidnapped me." She explains.

"What? He better be dead." Peter growls.

"Stop speaking in a threatening tone, Peter." She murmurs, it was making her feel uneasy.

Of course she felt safe with Peter, she knew he wouldn't do anything bad to her but it just reminded her of everything she went through. All the threats frank gave, the malicious and evil way he spoke. It gave her flashbacks to those horrible moments.

"I'm sorry. I'm having to be saying that a lot recently, aren't I?"

"Don't worry. I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me, it's just..."

"You don't need to explain. I completely understand."

"So, do you know when I'm getting out of here?"

"Not for a while yet, love. Your injuries are quite bad still."

"I just want to in our bed, your arms secured around me where I feel most safe. I want to be away from this place. I feel like a zoo animal, having all these strangers stare at me through the window."

"I know. Won't be long until that happens. And when you do go home, I'm going to move back into Roy's to look after you. I've spoken to him about it and he thinks it's a good idea as he can't stay with you all the time because he has to run the cafe and look out for Nina." He explains.

"Okay. I'd like that," she says, quietly. "I'm not going to try and top myself though."

"I know that. But you're injured and I think it'd be best to watch you anyway."

"Watch me?" Her eyebrows raise.

"Hello, Carla?" Scott, her psychologist, interrupts as he peeps his head round the door. "Is this a bad time?"

"No, it's fine." Carla replies. "Come on in and have a seat."

"Do you want me to go?" Peter asks, pointing the door.

"Probably best." Scott smiles.

"No," Carla shakes her head. "Stay."

"Are you sure?" Peter says.

"Carla, what we're going to be talking about may upset Peter and I don't want you holding back so you don't hurt him." Scott sighs.

"I know but I just feel safer with him here."

"Okay." Scott replies, giving a relieved Peter a smile.

"So, have you told the police everything that's happened? I don't have notes explaining it all."

"No. They're coming in later so I can give a statement. I've not actually told anyone the thing that, you know...happened." She stutters.

"In your own time." Scott reassures her, giving her time to go over the painful events.

Carla took a while explaining what happened in the four days of being trapped by her rapist. She kept stuttering, unable to get her words out and face up to what had actually happened as it hadn't sunk in yet. By the end, she had tears down her face and puffy eyes. But this was the bit she was proper dreading, it was time to explain to Scott and Peter what had happened on the final day of her abduction..."

"He-he was drunk. Really drunk." She inhales, deeply. "I knew he was unpredictable at this point. He'd slapped me a few times in the past, as I said, and he was sober then so I was terrified to see what he'd be like now..."

Peter squeezes her hand, softly.

"He got into my bed and at first, he was just laying on me but the force was so hard. It was hurting me and making me feel trapped so I tried nudging him away and thats when..."

She place a hand on the bridge of her nose and tries to regulate her breathing. This was even harder than last time.

"Go on..." Scott reassures her.

"Ummm...I kept telling him to stop." She cries. "B-but he just kept saying that I liked it when I didn't. He started ripping a-at my clothes and pushing me down. The force of his...lips on mine felt like I was getting punched again, it was so hard. And then he-..."

"Raped you," Peter interrupts, finishing off the sentence. He knew it'd be hard for her to say those words again but he also had to face up to it himself. Frank had raped her again. "He raped you."

She nods slightly, releasing a sob.

"Hell is too good for that man." Peter clenches his jaw, squeezing his hand into a fist to try and contain his temper.

"Carla, I know it's hard but I need to hear you say the words." Scott says.

She nods; this was going to be a challenge.

"He...r-r...r-raped me." She cries. "He raped me."

Peter gets on the bed, sitting her up and cupping her head in his chest as she breaks down.

"And what happened after that?"

"Umm, he fell asleep next to me," she wipes her eyes and comes out of Peters embrace. "I tried getting off the bed I think and that's all I can remember."

"I understand. The doctors said you've got a blow to the head, do you think you hit it whilst trying to get off the bed?"

"Yeah, definitely. Because the next thing I remember, I was in an ambulance."

The three of them carried on talking for what seemed like forever. Scott needed to know exactly what she went through and exactly what she was feeling so he knew what he was working with, he had to help her in the best way possible.

Scott left her to sleep, leaving the room as Peter followed him.

"So...what happens now?"

"She isn't at a stage where she needs to be sectioned, thankfully. There are no strong indicators to suggest her psychosis is messing with her head again but we need to take into account that she is still in shock. Sometimes in time it can build up and that's when the paranoia sets in. Which means I'll be doing daily checks again as well as giving her a higher dosage on her medication. If she does show any signs, whatsoever, of her psychosis then call me immediately. You know that it's best to control it before it turns into a bigger issue. Try and make her talk about it all, that way she can process it and come to terms with what's happened. Don't let her close herself or push herself away from everyone. But as things stand right now, her mental state isn't in a dangerously low level currently. Anyone whose gone through what she has wouldn't be in the best mind set right now so that's what you've got to remember." He explains.

"Okay. She went without her medication for four days though?"

"She's extremely lucky that it didn't affect her as much as it could've."

"Alright. Thank you, Scott."

**_This is the second to last chapter! Leave reviews._**


	17. 17

Peter was driving home from the hospital whilst a nervous Carla sat in the front seat.

It had been a hard four days since the accident, the doctors thought it was best to discharge her today as long as she was looked after.

Peter watched as Carla tensed whenever they turned a corner and then noticed her hand gripping the handle of the car door. She looked terrified.

"Baby," Peter says, softly. "It's okay. I'm driving safely."

"I know." She nods, plastering a smile on her face and looking out the window.

The rest of the journey was silent, she was staring out. Watching all the trees and buildings go by, it started to turn into a blur due to the tears that were awaiting to fall.

He saw her glassy eyes but had to keep an eye on the road.

Apparently, this was to be expected. Peter just had to make sure she wasn't shutting her emotions out and was being honest about how she was feeling.

"Right, here we are," Peter says, parking the car outside of Roy's. "Come on."

Carla stays sat down, moving her head so Peter can't see her.

He hears her sniffling, her hand going up to her face as she wipes away tears.

"Carla? Talk to me." He whispers.

"I-I don't know..."

"Don't know what, baby?"

"I don't know why I'm so scared to be back in this street. Back where he was watching me."

"He can't hurt you anymore." He reassures her.

"And I don't want to see the family. I don't want to talk about what happened or hear their pity. I just want you."

"That settles it then. I'll tell everyone to leave us alone."

"What about Roy?" She asks, quietly.

"He does live there, we might see him but he's got the cafe to take care of."

"Okay. Let's go." She mutters, unclipping her seat belt.

"Mind your ribs." Peter points out, helping his lover out of the car as she winces.

* * *

"Can I get you anything?" Peter questions feels completely helpless as he watches his girlfriend sit on the sofa, almost in a trance.

"No...I'm fine." She mutters in response.

"Michelle has been messaging me all day, wanting to come and see you. I told her you're not up for visitors anytime soon." He says.

She doesn't answer him, instead wraps her arms around her body tighter and continues to stare ahead.

"Do you want to have a nap?"

"Will you just stop," she closes her eyes. "Stop asking if I want this or that..."

"I'm sorry. I'm just trying to help you, baby."

"I know that. I know."

"But, erm, Scott is coming round in a bit so I think you need to sleep. You look shattered."

"Fine." She exhales slowly, standing up and making her way to her bedroom at Roy's.

Now that Peter was alone, he had a moment to digest his thoughts. So he took a seat on the sofa and put his face in his hands, grabbing at his short hair on his scalp.

He didn't know what to do. It reminded him of last time Frank had hurt Carla, but this time worse. A lot worse.

But she had so many people there for her this time round, and he didn't need to sneak around either as they were an official couple nowadays. But what use is everyone else if she won't let them help her?

He needed the support though. Carla had him to lean on but who did he have?

His mind was running away with itself and he was desperate for a drink. Desperate for the burning sensation of whiskey, softly going down his throat. Losing all sense of reality the more he drank it.

No, he couldn't think like that.

Standing up, he walked over to the sink and started washing up. He just needed to distract himself, give him something else to focus on.

Half an hour later and he must've tidied the whole flat, until he heard loud sobbing coming from Carla's bedroom.

"Carla?" He whispers to himself, swiftly running to her room.

She was sat upright in bed, her top clinging to her and sweat making her hair wet. Her face was clammy and pale, eyes red as tears continued cascading down her cheeks. Her lip was trembling and loud, violent sobs escaped them as she looked up helplessly at Peter.

"Oh, love. What's happened?" Peter asks, sitting down on the side of the bed and cradling her head into his chest.

"I saw him, Peter. I saw him," she cries, shakily.

"Who? Frank?" He bites his lip, watching Carla physically tremble as he says his name.

His heart snapped into two, was she saying she saw him...as in a hallucination? He needed to know whether this was her psychosis talking but she was making no sense, mumbling irrationally.

"He was there. He was there." She stutters.

"Carla, he is dead." Peter confirms, sighing when she shakes her head. "I promise you; Frank is dead."

"No..." she whispers. "What's happening to me?"

"You've just gone through a huge ordeal. You're bound to be in this kind of state. But don't worry, Scott is coming." Peter explains, softly.

"I saw him." She murmurs.

"When you were trying to sleep?"

"No, in my dream." She says, frowning as he sighs.

"Don't worry. It's not real." He reassures her, placing a gentle kiss on top of her head.

"Only me! Roy let me up." Scott says, entering the flat. "Peter? Are you here?"

"In Carla's bedroom, Scott." Peter calls out.

Poking his head round the door, Scott watches the scene unfold in front of him and knows what was happening.

"Hey, Carla. Remember me?" He smiles, softly.

He walks over to the bed, sitting on the end so she didn't feel suffocated.

When she fails to respond and buries her head further into Peter's chest, Scott looks up at him.

"She had a bad nightmare. Got into a really bad state, saying she saw him." Peter explains, quietly.

"Carla," Scott leans forward. "I need you to tell me whether you saw Frank in your nightmare or if you were awake and he was in here."

"No...he was with Rana. In my head." She whispers, sitting up and wrapping her arms around her knees.

"Rana? Tell me about this nightmare."

"They were both taunting me, telling me this is what I deserve. Frank was hitting me whilst she was stood laughing and cheering him on. I-It was at the factory."

"Right," he nods. "That must've been very frightening for you but I can assure you that didn't happen. It was just a horrible nightmare. Do you understand that?"

"Yeah. Just a nightmare," she repeats. "I know they're dead."

"Good. That's a big step to see the difference between a nightmare and reality. You've managed to figure out which is real and which is not so well done." Scott smiles.

They carried on talking things through as planned, Peter and Scott were very concerned about her mental state right now so had to do everything they could to stop it from getting overly serious again.

* * *

Two hours later, Carla was finally sleeping peacefully in her bed again.

The two men walked out the room and both exhaled, deeply.

"Do you want a drink?" Peter asks.

"A coffee would be good, thank you. White, no sugar." Scott replies.

"So what are you going to do? Will she need to be sectioned again?" Peter questions, placing their drinks on the dining table where they sat.

"Right now, she isn't at a point where she has to be sectioned but that doesn't mean I'm not worried. Lack of sleep will have a big effect on her mental state and if she's refusing to sleep because she's scared then..."

"Then what?"

"Well, her mental health will probably start declining further. I can't prescribe her sleeping pills after last time-..."

"Yeah, no sleeping pills." Peter shakes his head.

"We're just going to have to help her through, constantly reassure her and make sure she doesn't bottle things up. If I start noticing her getting a tad bit worse than I'll be looking into places..."

"Oh god." Peter puts his head in his hands, once again.

"But that's worse case scenario. I'm sure it won't come to that, I'm just putting you in the picture if it does." Scott reassures him.

* * *

"Hi." Peter smiles, watching Carla leave her bedroom.

"How long was I asleep?" She croaks.

"Around three hours. I think you needed it." He replies.

"Yeah," she nods. "I feel a bit more with it now."

"Oh that's good. Do you want some water?"

"Yes please." She says, walking over to the sofa.

"Has Michelle being trying to get in touch?" Carla adds.

"Yeah, she wants to come over. Saying that it's something urgent but I keep telling her you're not in the mood."

"No, tell her to come."

"Really? Are you sure?" Peter frowns.

"Yeah, she has been worried sick so it's selfish of me to not let her just pop her head round the door." Carla smiles, weakly.

"Okay then. Tell me if you get overwhelmed at all though, got it?"

"Peter," Carla sighs. "It's 'chelle."

* * *

"Heya!" Michelle cries, rushing into the room and instantly embracing Carla who was hovering near the kitchen.

Carla immediately tenses, something that doesn't go unnoticed by the pair.

"Oh, Car. I'm sorry." Michelle apologises.

"No, I'm sorry," Carla sighs. "Come here."

As the two best friend's hug, Carla feels her shoulder become damp and holds Michelle at arms length.

"Look at you! Don't cry, Michelle." Carla says, tearfully.

"I'm sorry-..."

"Stop saying you're sorry," Carla sighs before hugging her again. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too. My god, I'm so happy you're back."

"I'm not going anywhere again." Carla replies.

Michelle felt so bad, Carla had just gone through so much and yet she was the one reassuring her whilst she cried onto her shoulder.

"Come on you two, sit down." Peter pipes up.

"How are you doing?" Michelle asks, sensitively.

"Alright...as okay as I can be." Carla shrugs, awkwardness drowning her from within.

"Mentally or physically?"

"Well, Scott is coming in daily and so far he isn't going to chuck me back to Carlisle so..."

"Car," Peter closes his eyes. "It's not like that."

"I know. I'm just joking, you know, like I used to."

"I don't want you to close yourself away again though, okay? You can always talk to me when you're feeling on edge or scared." Michelle says.

"And me." Peter nods.

"You two have always been there for me, I'm not going to forget that."

"You see, I was going to move away with everything that's gone on but I'm staying now. I need to be there for you."

"Aw, Chelle. Don't stay on my account-..."

"No, honestly I am staying. What kind of friend would I be if I left you now?" She interrupts.

"If you're sure?"

"I'm just going to have to avoid Robert."

"What ever happened to you and him?" Carla asks.

"Ugh, let's not go into it. The plan didn't work out but I just called it off instead. We aren't together." She explains.

"Right." She nods.

* * *

"See, that was nice seeing Chelle, wasn't it?" Peter smiles, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah...felt good having a normal conversation for once, after all the crying."

"You seemed more like you."

"That's a step in the right direction then, isn't it?"

"Sure is." He nods.

"Peter, I just need to reassure you that I'm really going to work hard to not get back to the way I was. I don't want to get ill again."

"I know you don't. But I also know that if you do, you can't help it. It's a mental illness, baby. I'll be there every step of the way."

"I feel like I can get through this. If I have you, and I can focus on what matters most." Her eyes glint.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, baby."

"He will not _return_ again." Peter confirms.

**_So that's the end of the story! Thank you for everyone that's read it, left a review or even done anything on twitter. It's very much appreciated and I hope you've all enjoyed this as much as I've enjoyed writing it. I have a short epilogue that I will publish in a bit too! Thanks again! _**


	18. 18 - epilogue

_6 months later..._

"Oh, hey." Peter smiles, watching Carla walk through the door of their new flat in Victoria Court.

"Heya," she replies, taking her coat off and sinking into the sofa where Peter sit. "I'm knackered."

"Hard counselling session was it?"

Carla has been attending counselling sessions once a week since her ordeal, at first it was more just going there because she had to. But she soon realised the impact these sessions had on her, it made her see through the negatives; although she was not disregarding them and instead, looked head on at them and let herself get upset but then could move on. Now, she saw what she still had. What that man hadn't taken from her. The fact was, she was still alive and had another chance of making her life into something amazing. And she still had Peter, the man who'd got her through all of this. It was still so tough, but she was a fighter and she knew she'll get out the other side, if she hadn't already.

"Mm-Hmm." She groans, leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

"Come here," He says, wrapping an arm around her as they snuggle together on the sofa. "I'm so proud of you. Do you know that?"

"I know," she softly says. "I am too."

"Good. You've had one hell of a year, but you've still got through it and you're still here."

"Just about." She chuckles.

"You're the strongest person I know."

"Well I haven't got through everything by myself, have I? I've had you. And Scott." She smiles up at him.

"You'll always have me." He pecks her on the lips, but it soon gets more meaningful.

"I love you."

"And I love you," He smiles. "Why was your counselling session so tiring today then?"

"Well, Scott wanted me to open up about a lot of things. To do with the...rape and him having ownership over my body and my life." She explains, tensing up.

"Frank has taken my worth, my privacy, my safety, my intimacy, my confidence, my own voice...but I will not let him take me away. Not let him take you away either. No matter what that man has done to me, he will not destroy my happiness. You are the best thing in my life, Peter Barlow. And I appreciate every moment we have together, so I shouldn't let Frank get in the way of that. He is dead, and so should the memories be."

"You're amazing, love. I have no words for how proud I am."

"Onwards and upwards now, Barlow." She kisses him. "Obviously I'm not healed yet and I don't think I ever will be, but I'm in such a better headspace now. I'm ready to move on and concentrate on us."

"Well how's this for moving on," he smirks. "I have gone out and brought us tickets to fly to LA."

"LA? Really?" Her eyes widen with excitement.

"For one month."

"Oh I love you, baby." She smiles.


End file.
